Harry Potter and the Seer
by Just Silver
Summary: *** Harry Potter meets Mrs. Figg's neice, but something is odd about that girl. What is it?PG for mild cursing. Yeah I know the summary is bad, but if you read and review, I'll love you forever..
1. A Summer with Mrs. Figg

Harry Potter and the Seer

A/N: Hey, I'd really like to know what you think. I won't bug you too much about review, but I sure would appreciate them! Thanks! 

The first few weeks at Privet Drive had been quiet ones. Dudley squealed in terror whenever Harry approached and quickly hid. Aunt Petunia ignored him completely. She even forgot to assign him dozens of wretched chores. Uncle Vernon glared at Harry across the breakfast table and didn't bark at him about his hair. As much as Harry liked not talking to the Dursleys, it was starting to wear on him. Not that Harry missed Uncle Vernon yelling at him or Dudley bullying at him, but it would be nice if he was not treated a s a complete nonentity. 

One morning Uncle Vernon stood up at the breakfast table and cleared his throat. "I have an announcement to make," he said. Dudley looked up from the miserly portion of grapefruit his mother still insisted on serving him instantly. Aunt Petunia turned her tearful eyes away from her porky son to look at Uncle Vernon. Even Harry looked up, curious as to what was going on.

"This summer we're going to Majorca for a few weeks. It's high time we had a holiday," Uncle Vernon continued, looking quite pleased with himself. Aunt Petunia clapped her hands and Dudley was delighted. Harry showed no change. He was certain the Dursely's would not hate him any less in Majorca than on Privet Drive. But Uncle Vernon wasn't finished. "You," he said turning to glare at Harry, "will be staying with Mrs. Figg. I've already spoken to her and she has kindly agreed to take in a weirdo like you for a few weeks."

Harry groaned. Mrs. Figg lived two streets away and was quite off her rocker. Her house forever smelled of cabbage and she always made Harry look at pictures of every cat she'd ever had. Last time, he had been allowed to watch television. Mrs. Figg had broken her leg tripping over one of her cats and didn't seem to like them as much.

"Not Mrs. Figg!" he whined.  
"Yes, Mrs. Figg," Uncle Vernon replied gruffly.  
"Can't I stay with the Weasleys? They invited me over for the summer," Harry pleaded. At mention of the Weasleys, Aunt Petunia turned pale. She hadn't forgotten what the Weasleys did to her house last time they came by. Dudley squeaked. He hadn't forgotten what the Weasleys did to him either.   
"NO. If we let those kinds of people come by again, who knows what will happen to the rest of the house!" Uncle Vernon said.  
"What about the Grangers? They're Mug- I mean- they're normal. They're dentists." Hermione was currently out of town, but that was a small detail Harry was willing to overlook.  
"NO," Uncle Vernon said firmly. "You are staying with that batty old woman and that is that!" 

Harry didn't even have to be told to go to his room. He went willingly. He stomped up the stairs and slammed the door behind him. Uncle Vernon must be really pleased with himself now. He had succeeded in guaranteeing that Harry was miserable for weeks. He wrote a letter to Ron complaining about this latest injustice.

_Ron, You'll never believe what has happened. The Muggles are going to Majorca for weeks and they've left me with Mrs. Figg! She has a least half a dozen cats and her house smells like cabbage. I hate that place! I asked to stay with you or Hermione. Uncle Vernon refused. Help! Harry _

He let his snowy owl Hedwig out of her cage. He stroked her briefly and tied the letter to her leg. "Come back quickly," he told her. "There's no telling when the Dursleys are leaving." She nipped his finger and flew away. Harry sighed and closed the window behind her.

Harry soon found out when the Dursleys were leaving: as soon as possible. When he woke up the next morning, they were in a frenzy as they hurried to pack everything they'd need. Harry stood at the bottom of the stairs gaping at the piles of luggage already by the door. "Don't just stand there! Pack your things! We're leaving this afternoon!" Uncle Vernon growled. 

Before Harry knew it, he'd been dumped on Mrs. Figg's doorstep with his trunk and Hedwig's empty cage. "Have a nice time!" Uncle Vernon laughed wickedly. He then sped off leaving Harry alone with the very real prospect of losing his mind during the next few weeks. 


	2. Cassandra

  
Chapter 2  
Harry stood on the doorstep for a few moments, at a loss for what to do. He raised his hand to knock. The door swung open suddenly. Harry blinked several times. Instead of Mrs. Figg, a girl had opened the door. She was about his age with black hair and blue eyes. She was very pretty. Not quite as pretty as Cho Chang, Harry's crush, but pretty all the same. She smiled at him. "You must be Harry," she said quickly.  
"Um- yeah," Harry replied.  
"They told Aunty you were coming this afternoon." Harry figured "they" were the Dursleys. "Would you like a hand?" she replied.   
"No, I can manage," Harry insisted, but the girl had already grabbed one handle of the trunk, leaving Harry no choice but to grab the other.   
  
Together they lugged it upstairs. "You'll be staying here," she said, opening the first door they came to. Harry looked around. It was quite a nice room actually. There was a large window on one side. Harry's bed was against the wall. There was a small bookshelf, filled with books except for one shelf, which was bare. There was a small wardrobe and even a desk.   
  
"Thank you," he said, a little flabbergasted.   
"Oh my! How rude I've been! I didn't even introduce myself! I'm Cassandra Figg- Mrs. Figg's niece," she said offering her hand.  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Harry Potter," he replied, shaking her hand. Was Harry just imagining it or had her eyes automatically traveled to his forehead? People always did that when Harry gave his name, but those had been wizarding people. Ordinary people, or Muggles, hardly looked at his scar and had no idea what lay behind it.  
  
"What's that from?" she asked, nodding toward his scar.   
"I got it from the accident my parents died in," he replied quietly.  
"Oh. What kind of accident- if you don't mind talking about it, of course?"  
"A car crash," Harry lied. He wasn't about to tell a complete stranger that his scar was the result of spell the most powerful dark wizard in almost a century had tried to kill him with after killing his parents. That would ruin any chance he had of pretending to be normal.  
"Oh," she said again. "Have you eaten?" Harry shook his head. "Good. Lunch will be ready when you've finished unpacking," she replied.   
  
When she had gone, Harry began to unpack. He didn't have much- some of Dudley's old clothes, a toothbrush, a hairbrush, and some socks. Harry had tried to pack his schoolbooks, thinking he'd a least get some homework done, but Uncle Vernon had searched his trunk and removed anything that smacked of his abnormality. Harry thought longingly of his Firebolt, a present from his godfather, sighed, and went downstairs.  
  
He found Cassandra and Mrs. Figg waiting for him in the dining room. Harry sniffed the air ever so slightly. The house smelled far less like cabbage then he remembered. Then he realized all the windows were open. "Sit down, Harry," invited Mrs. Figg.  
  
Mrs. Figg, by Harry's estimate, was at least seventy. She looked very well for her age. The dark brown her hair had been when she was younger was still visible among the gray streaks in her hair now. Her eyes were a pale blue and always looked rather distant. She wore typical old lady dresses, the floral ones, with buttons down the front, but she wore them with leather boots. She had all kinds of boots: heeled boots, high boots, lace-up boots, zip-up boots, and she had them in all colors. Today she wore blue ankle boots to match her blue flowered dress.   
  
Harry sat down. Something was different about Mrs. Figg's house, but he couldn't put his finger on it. "Sandwich?" Cassandra asked offering him a plate piled with them.  
"Thank you," he said taking one. They ate in silence for awhile.   
  
"How long are your aunt and uncle going to be out of town?" Mrs. Figg asked.  
"I don't know," Harry replied truthfully.  
"The longer the better. Maybe they'll get lost on the way back," Mrs. Figg sighed. Harry wasn't sure how to respond. He just sat and stared at her. She smiled at him. "Don't sit there with your mouth open, Harry. It's unsightly. Eat, dear."  
  
By evening, Harry figured out what was different about Mrs. Figg's house. There weren't a dozen cats skulking about everywhere. Only Snowy roamed the house now. "Mrs. Figg, what happened to all your cats?" Harry asked timidly.  
"They were getting old, Harry. Two of them became sick while you were at school and had to be put to sleep. Another one was run over by your mutton-headed uncle." Harry stifled a laugh. Cassandra looked up from a book she had been reading. Mrs. Figg smiled once more.  
  
Harry, Cassandra, and Mrs. Figg stayed up late playing board games. Harry actually won several games. He had no idea Mrs. Figg could be this much fun. During one game she started muttered something under her breath. "Cheater!" Cassandra laughed. "No cheating this time, Auntie!" Mrs. Figg settled for telling jokes and funny stories. Harry laughed so hard his sides ached. He clambered into bed exhausted and looking forward to the weeks to come.  



	3. No Title Yet

Chapter 3  
Harry liked Cassandra Figg. She was the only Muggle who had ever shown any friendly interest in him. Perhaps it was due to the fact that Dudley wasn't around. At the school he attended before Hogwarts, no one had wanted Dudley to think they liked him for fear of being beaten up. Cassandra didn't have that problem and seemed quite determined to become Harry's friend.   
  
She asked Harry a lot of questions. She asked him about his school. He answered what he could without letting her know that they taught magic about her school, which wasn't very much. He asked about her school and she talked about it for hours, much to Harry's relief. She asked about his life with the Dursleys. He told her everything, even his cupboard under the stairs. She listened sympathetically. She squirmed and made faces as if on cue and called them several names that he agreed with wholeheartedly. She even took it upon herself to get Harry some proper-fitting clothes. He was so grateful that he gave her a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, which she had lots of fun with, even though after a while she was too scared to eat them.  
  
Harry's birthday came. Hedwig returned from the Weasleys with a note from Ron and a large package. He opened the note first. The not e said that the best place for Harry to be was with Mrs. Figg. There was also a card. Harry unwrapped the package. It was a box. He opened it. Inside were several presents. A note explained who sent what. Mrs. Weasley had made the cake. Ginny had helped decorate it. Ron had sent a poster of the Chudley Cannons, Harry's favorite quidditch team. Fred and George had sent him a pack of canary creams, ton-tongue toffees, fake wands and other similar things. It was the best birthday present Harry had ever gotten.   
  
Hermione had sent Harry a book, Quidditch through the Ages. She had lent it to him before, in their first year. She also sent him a card and a picture of Rome, where she and her parents were vacationing. Sirius had also sent a cake along with a brief note. Harry was almost hurt by its shortness considering the last time he saw Sirius he had been in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Hagrid sent him a box of chocolate frogs. He also received several pairs of mismatched, odd-looking socks from Dobby.  
  
For Harry's birthday, Mrs. Figg and Cassandra took him to the movies, followed by the zoo. Harry was a bit nervous about the zoo, remembering the last time he had been. His worries disappeared amid Cassandra's exclamations of delight. They saw the tigers, which were Cassandra's favorite. They saw elephants and zebras and giraffes, which bore some resemblance to Aunt Petunia. They saw gorillas too, which still reminded Harry of Dudley.   
  
Mrs. Figg bought them all ice cream sundaes, which they finished on their way to see the snakes. There was a large python behind the glass, sunning itself. "I wonder if snakes get bored," Cassandra said offhandedly. Harry couldn't resist.  
"I'll ask it," he said.  
"How?" she asked.   
"Watch," he replied.  
  
He leaned forward and spoke. "Hello," he said. He heard Cassandra gasp.  
"Whassssss up?" the snake hissed.  
"My friend and I were wondering if snakes get bored."  
"If you were ssstuck in a cage for monthsss at a time. Wouldn't you be bored?" the snaked replied.  
"I suppose. Sorry to bother you."  
"No problem, kid."  
  
Harry drew back from the glass. He was almost afraid to face Cassandra. He looked at her. She gaped at him. Harry looked down. "Oh my god! Harry, you can talk to snakes!" she gasped.  
"Yeah," he replied, still looking down.  
"Harry, that was awesome!" she said. He looked up quickly.  
"What?"   
"That was one of the coolest things I've ever seen! What did it say?" she asked. She was thrilled. She thought it was wonderful. He gave a sigh of relief. Everyone else he had ever met gave him grief about being a parselmouth.   
"Well, the answer to your question is yes. Snakes do get bored," he answered. She laughed and linked arms with him.  
"Come along, now Auntie Arabella's waiting."  
  
Late that night there was a knock at his door. Harry ran over to Hedwig's cage and quickly threw a cover over it. "Yes? " he called. It opened and Mrs. Figg came in.   
"I'm not disturbing you, am I?" she inquired.  
"Not at all."  
"I thought you might be doing homework," she said. Harry shook his head.  
"I haven't got my books," Harry replied. She frowned.  
"Why not?"   
"Uncle Vernon wouldn't let me bring them."  
"Nonsense! We'll get them tomorrow," Mrs. Figg said firmly. She closed the door muttering under her breath. Harry was certain she had muttered something about Muggles.  
  
  
The next morning Mrs. Figg marched Harry and Cassandra over to 4 Privet Drive. "Do you have a key?" Mrs. Figg asked him.   
"Yes," Harry lied. He stepped up to the door and felt in his pocket for the penknife Sirius had given him for Christmas. Please let this work, he prayed. He put one of the attachments in the lock and turned it. The door sprung open.   
  
"You run upstairs and get your books. Cassandra and I will wait here," Mrs. Figg instructed. Harry didn't have to go that far. At the foot of the stairs lay all his school things right where Uncle Vernon had dumped them. Harry gathered them up in his arms and walked back to the door.   
"Would you like some help with that?" Cassandra asked.   
"No," Harry replied quickly. He didn't need Cassandra to see what kind of books he had to use for school.   
"You'll drop them."  
"No, I won't."  
"Yes, you will. We'll get to the corner of Walsingham and Birch. You'll step out onto the road. A car will come by, and you'll jump back, dropping everything," Cassandra said matter-of-factly.  
"I will not," Harry said.  
"I know what I'm talking about."  
"You're being silly."  
"I am not."  
"Whatever," Harry muttered. HONK! HONK! Harry jumped backwards, frightened half to death. A car had almost hit him.  
  
"Oh, great," he groaned. His books lay scattered all over the road. Sheets of parchment were drifted away on the wind. Bottles of inks shattered all over his homework. Tires had flattened his quills. He looked at Cassandra. She leaned against a signpost that read Walsingham and Birch.  
  



	4. The Truth

Chapter 4  
Harry woke up at his desk late the next morning. He had spent all night recopying his homework. Papers lay across the surface of the desk and books were scattered all over the floor. He stretched. He hit his hand on the bookshelf. "Ouch!" he said. "That reminds me..." He looked around the room and began to gather his books. He put them on the empty shelf above the bookcase.   
  
He looked at the rest of the books. Mrs. Figg's books looked ancient and some of the titles reminded him of something he would find in the Hogwarts library. "So You Want to Be an Auror, A Thousand and One Uses for Unicorn Hair, An Encyclopedia of Magical Creatures, Curses and Countercurses," he read and the list went on. What was Mrs. Figg doing with these books? She wouldn't have them unless...Harry had a dim memory from earlier this summer. What was it that Dumbledore had said? Sirus, I need you to set off at once. You are to alert Remus Lupin- "Arabella Figg!" Harry gasped aloud.  
  
Mrs. Figg was a witch? The same Mrs. Figg whom the Dursleys had left him with time after time? Mrs. Figg, with her dozens of cats, was a certifiable, broomstick-riding, cauldron-stirring witch? He ran downstairs. He found Mrs. Figg in the dining room with Cassandra. "Hello, Harry. Sleep well?" Mrs. Figg asked.  
"You're a witch!" Harry said accusingly. Cassandra looked at him.  
"Nice to see you too, dear," she said, sipping her tea.  
"Well?" he inquired impatiently.  
"Well, what?" she asked calmly.  
"Are you or are you not a witch?"  
"I am."  
"All these years-"  
"Yes, all these years your great big git of an uncle and his nosy, horse-faced wife have been leaving you with me and they hadn't the slightest idea that I was a witch," Mrs. Figg said. Cassandra stifled a laugh. Harry was too stunned to even think of laughing.  
"Did you know that I-"  
"Did I know you were a wizard?" She finished. Harry nodded. "Yes, I knew." Harry glanced at Cassandra. "No, Cassandra is not a witch."   
"You have a visitor upstairs," Cassandra announced mildly.  
"I was just up there," Harry replied.  
"He's only just arrived. A dog of some sort, I think," she said.  
  
At those words Harry dashed back up the steps and threw open the door to his room. There was indeed a dog waiting for him, a large, shaggy black dog. "Sirius!" cried Harry. The dog transformed into his godfather. Harry noticed his face was fuller and just a bit more tan then it had been last time they met. He had exchanged his tattered gray Azkaban robe for a new black one. His hair was washed and trimmed neatly. "Hello, Harry. How have you been?"  
"I've been having the best summer of my life!" Harry exclaimed. He started to go into detail.   
  
"But, wait a minute. What are you doing here?" he asked suddenly.   
"Orders from Dumbledore," Sirius said hastily. He smiled. "But go on, tell me about your summer." Harry told him about the movies, the zoo, and Cassandra. He frowned.  
"Something wrong?" Sirius asked.  
"Well- it's just that Cassandra has been acting a little odd."  
"Odd how?" Sirius inquired, his face becoming serious.  
"Well, the other day, I wouldn't let her help me carry my books. She insisted I was going to have an accident at the corner of Walsingham and Birch. I told her she was being silly and I did. It was a disaster! My homework was ruined! I spent all of last night recopying it. And today, she knew you were here."  
"How?"  
"I don't know!" Harry said. Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment. His face broke into a fresh smile.  
"I don't think that's anything we need to worry about that right now," he said.  
  
Harry took Sirius downstairs. Cassandra didn't seem very surprised to see a grown man appear practically out of nowhere. In fact, she had a rather resigned look upon her face as if it was just one more thing she had to bear. Sirius cast an interested look at her before turning to Mrs. Figg. She rose and looked him over slowly. "I didn't do it, Arabella, I swear," Sirius said. She nodded.   
"I know, Sirius. I know."  
"It was Peter. He did it. He turned them in."  
"I know, Sirius," she repeated.   
"I almost had him, but he's escaped, Arabella, and the Dark Lord has risen once again."  
"I know," she said once more.   
"How could you possibly-"  
"I have my ways," Mrs. Figg replied quietly.   
  
Harry felt as bewildered as Sirius looked. He already knew that Lord Voldemort had risen again. In fact, he had had front row seats for the re-birthing ceremony. It still gave him chills to think about it. He also knew that Sirius had not been the one to betray his parents to Lord Voldemort. He had been there to hear Peter Pettigrew's confession. What he didn't understand was how Mrs. Figg knew, unless Professor Dumbledore had sent an owl to her. Sirius seemed to be thinking along similar lines.  
  
"Dumbledore has filled you in, then?" Sirius inquired.  
"No. I assume that's why you're here," she replied.   
"Well, yes, but if you know already, then there's no real point to my being here is there?" Sirius said.  
"Don't be ridiculous. I want you here, and I'm sure Harry wants you here. In fact, I refuse to let you leave. Besides, I don't know everything. I'm sure there are details you can fill me in on." Sirius paused for a moment in thought.  
"I don't seem to have much of a choice, do I?" he asked with a grin. "Very well, I'll stay."  



	5. Sirius meets the Dursleys

Chapter 5  
Like all other good things, Harry's stay with Mrs. Figg had to come to end. Harry was awakened one morning by the blaring of a very obnoxious horn. He stumbled downstairs in his pajamas and looked out the living room window. Uncle Vernon's car was right outside. Uncle Vernon honked his horn impatiently. Mrs. Figg came downstairs in her nightgown and a pair of boots with an evil scowl on her face.  
  
She opened the door. "What do you want?" she hollered.  
"Hello, Mrs. Figg. We've come for the boy," replied Uncle Vernon, sounding sincerely saddened at the thought of seeing Harry again.  
"You'll have to come back."  
"What?" Uncle Vernon said, shocked she would even suggest such a thing.  
"He's asleep."  
"Wake him up," Uncle Vernon demanded, getting angry that this crazy old woman was interfering in his plans.  
"I'll do no such thing! I'll send him over at a reasonable hour. Now go on home!" Mrs. Figg snapped. Uncle Vernon turned red. He opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it. At last he drove away. "Stupid git," she muttered. Harry stifled a laugh and went back upstairs.  
  
He met Sirius in the hallway. "What was that?" Sirius asked, rubbing his eyes sleepily.  
"The Dursleys came to pick me up. Mrs. Figg told them she'd send me over later," Harry replied unhappily. Sirius thought for a moment.   
"Harry?" he said.  
"Yes," Harry responded glumly.  
"Don't you think it's time I met the Dursleys?" Sirius asked with a grin. Harry's face brightened immediately. He looked at Sirius's neatly trimmed hair and thought of his clean new robe, and his smile faded some.  
"I don't know. Can you look a bit more ragged perhaps?"  
"And slightly deranged?" Sirius asked.  
"Could you?" Harry asked hopefully.  
"I can give it a try." Harry smiled.  
"This will be wonderful! I can't wait to see Uncle Vernon's face!"  
  
Harry and Sirius arrived at Number 4 around 4 o'clock. Harry rang the doorbell and Uncle Vernon answered. "Get inside," he snarled. Harry obeyed carrying Hedwig's cage. Uncle Vernon grabbed a trunk handle.   
"Let me help you with that," Sirius said in a slightly rasping voice, taking the other. Uncle Vernon nearly dropped the trunk and his face turned deathly pale with fright. Harry grinned. They had done an excellent job altering Sirius's appearance. He had done a spell to make his hair grow, and Cassandra had butchered it with a pair of dull scissors. Mrs. Figg has used one sure fright to scare Sirius's tan away, leaving him as pale as when he left Azkaban. Together he and Harry had made the necessary changes to his robe, mainly by burning it and rubbing ashes into the cloth.  
  
Once the trunk was inside. Sirius smiled just a little too broadly. "I'm Harry's godfather, Sirius Black." Uncle Vernon gulped and backed away from the hand Sirius offered him. He tried his best to look brave and took Sirius's hand.  
"V-Vernon Dursley, Harry's uncle," he said. Sirius cleared his throat.  
"I know," he said in a more normal voice.  
"Uh-uh, won't you come in?" Uncle Vernon practically squeaked.  
"Yes, thank you," Sirius said still grinning.   
  
"Petunia," Uncle Vernon called. "Harry's godfather is here!"  
"His what?" replied Aunt Petunia stepping out of the kitchen.  
"I'm sure you heard of me. I'm the convicted murderer, remember?" Sirius answered. Harry tried to stop laughing. Aunt Petunia's face fell.  
"Oh, right," she replied. Sirius stepped forward.   
"Sirius Black, nice to meet you, Mrs. Dursley." Aunt Petunia appeared to be trying to pass through the wall and turned paler than any of the ghosts Harry had seen at Hogwarts. Uncle Vernon took advantage of this opportunity to head towards the phone. "Please, none of that," Sirius said pointing his wand at the phone. "Accio!" he called. The phone jerked off the side table and flew into Sirius's hands quite useless since it wasn't connected to anything.  
  
Sirius turned. The door underneath the stairs caught his eye. "Is that your cupboard, Harry?"  
"Yes," Harry replied. Sirius's face darkened.  
"May I see it?"  
"I don't see why not," Harry replied innocently. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were positively trembling with fear.   
"Uh, Harry," Uncle Vernon said, "why don't you show Mr. Black your room upstairs? It's much nicer." Harry knew this was a cover up. Uncle Vernon was afraid that if Sirius saw where Harry had spent most of his life, he would murder them all in a fit of rage, which didn't sound like such a bad idea to Harry.  
"Later," Sirius said. "I want to see the cupboard."   
  
Uncle Vernon almost peed his pants as Harry and Sirius approached the closet. The door was opened, and Sirius peered into the darkness. "Hmm," he remarked, looking none too pleased. "Lumos!" he commanded. The tip of his wand cast light into the cupboard under the stairs. Even Harry could hardly believe he had lived in such a dump for so long. There were cobwebs everywhere and a rickety old cot on which Harry used to sleep teetered in a corner. "Has it always looked like this?" Sirius asked grimly.  
"Nearly always," Harry replied. "It used to have some clothes."  
"Hmmm," Sirius responded more loudly. He looked very angry. Just then a spider decided to descend from the ceiling on a gossamer strand. Sirius whirled around to face the still-quaking figures of Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, who had been joined by Dudley. Apparently, Dudley had been filled in on their situation because he was quivering like a bowl of Jell-O.  
  
Harry couldn't blame them. He was terribly glad Sirius was on his side because the look on his face was absolutely monstrous. "You inhumane monsters! How could you keep a little boy entrusted to your care locked up in a dark, spider-filled cubbyhole?" Sirius roared. In an odd way, Sirius reminded Harry of Hagrid. The Dursleys trembled in response. "You don't even qualify as monsters! You're vermin. YOU deserve to be kept in cages!" He pointed his wand at them. Dudley squeaked. Sirius gave an odd sort of smile.  
"You- you call us monsters? You're a convicted murderer!" Uncle Vernon gasped. The same smile played across Sirius's face.  
"And don't you forget it, " he replied, distinctly pronouncing every word. Harry tugged at Sirius's sleeve.  
"Come on," he said. "I'll show you my room."  
  
Sirius's anger abated somewhat as Harry showed him around his bedroom. "What are these?" he asked, pointing to the holes in the window frame.   
"They put bars on the window to keep me from escaping or sending an owl," Harry replied. Sirius scowled.  
"And that?" he asked pointing to strange marks in the door.   
"There was a flap in the door so that Aunt Petunia could give me food," Harry replied, struggling to keep his voice even. At this rate, the Dursleys would be dust by nightfall. Despite Harry's almost cheerful tone, Sirius's scowl deepened. He reflected for a moment before going downstairs.  
  
The Dursleys had somewhat recovered from the shock of meeting Sirius and were seated in the living room. They looked very nervous as Sirius approached them. He smiled kindly. "Forgive my outburst, but I am very attached to my godson and I don't like to hear of him being mistreated," he said. Aunt Petunia nodded hastily.   
"Will you be staying for dinner?" she asked timidly.  
"Yes, I think I will," he said darkly. Harry almost died trying to suppress a laugh at the sight of the looks on Dudley and Uncle Vernon's faces.  
  



	6. Weasley Wizard Wheezes (Again)

A/N: Thanks to wuurm, Mayleesa, Beatrix Gotto, and Krissy for reviewing!  
  
***  
Chapter 6  
Life after Sirius's visit had a kind of bizarre quality. It was almost normal. The Dursleys actually spoke to him. Dudley let him play with the gifts he had gotten for his last birthday. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia even gave him some new clothes-clothes that fit. Harry was almost overwhelmed and made a mental note to write a thank-you to Sirius. Harry was certain that the Dursleys were only doing this because they were afraid Sirius would turn them into mice and keep them in a cage. Again, this didn't sound like such a bad idea to Harry.   
  
He paid regular visits to Mrs. Figg. Cassandra was staying all summer, so she and Harry became good friends. One Sunday at morning at breakfast, there was a knock at the door. "Answer the door, Dudley," Uncle Vernon muttered. Dudley went with out a word. He came rushing back in on his stubby pig legs.   
"You won't believe this!" he said.  
"What, love?" asked Aunt Petunia.  
"There's a girl outside- and she's asking for Harry!"   
"What?" asked Uncle Vernon. He rose from the table and headed for the door with Harry close behind him.  
  
"Can I help you?" Uncle Vernon asked, trying to look intimidating. Harry peered around his uncle's bulk to see Cassandra standing on the doorstep, looking not the slightest bit worried. She smiled up at Uncle Vernon.  
"Hello," she said. "I'm Cassandra Figg- Mrs. Figg's niece. Auntie and I are going out today and we wondered if we might take Harry along." Uncle Vernon was speechless for a moment.   
"Can I?" asked Harry. Uncle Vernon stroked his mustache.  
"I suppose-" he started hesitantly.   
"Thanks," Harry said, rushing out the door, not even caring to hear the rest of the sentence.  
  
He was even allowed to have very short conversations on the telephone, which went something like this:   
"Hello, Harry."  
"Hi, Ron."  
"How are the Muggles treating you?"  
"Pretty good, actually. Sirius scared them half-witted."  
"I thought they already were half-witted."  
"Good point. Now they're a quarter-witted."  
"Right," Ron laughed. "Say, Fred and George are preparing the grand opening of Weasley Wizard Wheezes."  
"When is it?"  
"In about a week. Want to come stay over?"  
"Sure!"  
"Get off the phone!" Uncle Vernon roared.  
"Bye, Ron."  
"See you soon, Harry."  
  
Uncle Vernon didn't want Harry telling Sirius any more unpleasant tales, so a few days later, he removed the boards from the fireplace and left Harry in the living room to greet the Weasleys alone. At the appointed time, Fred and George Weasley popped out of the fireplace. "Smashing to see you, Harry," Fred said cheerfully.   
"Is your cousin around?" George asked hopefully.  
"I'm afraid not," Harry laughed.  
"What a shame. We have some more products to test," George sighed. Harry laughed.  
"Got everything?" Fred asked. "Harry nodded. "Right then, off we go." He grabbed Harry's trunk and called, "The Burrow!" before disappearing in the flames.  
"After you," said George.  
"The Burrow!" Harry called.  
  
Harry closed his eyes this time and felt the familiar rush of wind. He managed to stumble out of the Weasleys' fireplace without falling on his face. Before Harry could do anything, Mrs. Weasley caught him up in a big hug. "Harry, it's so wonderful to see you! We started to worry when we didn't get any owls," she said. Harry felt a surge of guilt.  
"I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley. I was so busy this summer I completely forgot to write. Thank you for your birthday present, by the way."  
"Your welcome, dear. I'm so glad you liked it. Why don't you tell us about your summer?"  
"Aw, Mum, can't he do it later? I haven't seen him all summer, and you're trying to keep him to yourself," Ron protested. As usual, his freckles seemed to have doubled in number over the summer. Harry noticed that Ron was filling out and wasn't nearly as lanky as before. Mrs. Weasley smiled.  
"Alright, go on, you two."  
  
"Hermione's upstairs already," Ron said as they climbed the stairs to his room. Hermione met them as she came out of Ginny's room.  
"Hi, Harry!" she said brightly. To Harry's surprise, she hugged him. He hugged her back, grinning from ear to ear.   
"How was Rome?" he asked.  
"It was amazing!" she exclaimed.  
"Yeah, I'll bet you learned so much you could write an entire book for an extra credit assignment!" Ron said with mock cheerfulness. Hermione rolled her eyes.   
"You know what, Ron? Why don't you write the book? I'm sure you could use the extra credit!" she said, echoing his tone. Ron looked shocked. Harry grinned. They continued upstairs.   
  
"So tell us about your summer," Ron said to Harry. "Last thing I heard from you, you were left with Mrs. Figg and Sirius had put the fear of god into the Dursleys." Hermione's mouth fell open.  
"He did what?" she breathed. Harry began to tell them about his summer. When he got to the parts involving Cassandra, he could feel Hermione glaring at him. He tried to ignore her and continued with his story. Ron and Hermione fell out with laughter at the description of Sirius's encounter with the Dursleys, especially when Harry did a corking impression of Dudley as the human Jell-O mold.  
"Oh," Ron gasped, wiping tears from his eyes, "I wish I had been there to see it. It sounds almost as wonderful as Draco Malfoy the Amazing Bouncing Ferret."  
"Even better," Harry said a grin.   
  
"What could be even better than Draco Malfoy being turned into the vermin we always knew he was and being smacked repeatedly on the floor?" George asked evilly, entering the room.  
"Sirius Black showing up and scaring the Dursleys senseless, that's what," Ron laughed. Fred poked his head through the door.   
"Can you tell it at dinner? Bill and Charlie just apparated and I'm sure we all want to hear this," he said.  
  
Fred was right. The thought of those "er-rather unfriendly people Harry lives with," as Mrs. Weasley liked to call them, being terrified and threatened at the point of a wand was quite appealing to the entire family. It was especially appealing to Mrs. Weasley when she found out it was only one good thing in a series of good things happening to him this summer. This of course led to more questions, which ended up with Harry relating for the second time his entire summer. By the time the questioning was over, it was very late. "Oh, dear," Mr. Wealsey said, yawning. "I'm afraid we have to be off rather early- in four hours," He added looking at his watch.  
"Is it that late?" Harry asked, surprised.  
"No point in going to sleep, now," Bill said good-naturedly. "I say we pack up, go to the Leaky Cauldron and crash for a few hours." No one had any objection to this. In a few hours the entire Weasley family, Hermione, and Harry were fast asleep in their rooms at the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Harry and Ron woke up around noon the next day. They went downstairs to find Bill and Charlie eating breakfast with Ginny and Hermione. "Morning," greeted Charlie.  
"Afternoon, rather," said Ginny.   
"Is it?" Ron asked, surprised.  
"Where is everybody else?" Harry asked.  
"They're down at the store. Fred and George are conducting the last of the interviews, I imagine. Dad is probably unpacking and Mum is probably fussing at him," answered Bill with a grin. "Toast?" he offered. Harry took a piece and sat down.   
"Interviews?" he said after awhile.  
"Fred and George can't run the store while they're at Hogwarts, so they're conducting interviews with the applicants," Charlie explained.  
"Applicants?" Ron said.  
"Job applicants to run the store for them," Hermione replied shortly. "Did you both get up on the incredibly dense side of the bed this morning?" Ginny giggled.  
"Give us a break, Hermione. Unlike you, not everyone is brilliant first thing in the morning." Ron grumbled. Hermione didn't say anything. What Ron said was not meant as a compliment.  
"Can we see the store?" Harry asked. Bill smiled.  
"Of, course. Right after breakfast," he said.  
  
Weasley Wizard Wheezes was located right in the middle of Diagon Alley. Already there was a large group of people standing outside the store, whispering curiously. Harry smiled. This looked like a good sign. The store itself was a good size. There was a low counter with a cash register and shelves lined the walls. Behind the counter was a door leading to what Harry guessed was a storeroom. The scene was much as Bill described it. Fred and George were questioning a rather relaxed looking young man. Arthur Weasley was putting things on shelves and Mrs. Weasley was fussing at him. "Arthur don't put those there. You can't see them! Put them over there!" she said. With a resigned smile, Mr. Weasley did as he was instructed. If Harry didn't know better, he would have felt sorry for him.   
  
"Hello, Harry," Percy said. Harry gave a start. He hadn't expected Percy to be here, of all places. Percy had no sense of humor and always disapproved of whatever Fred and George were doing.  
"Percy!" Harry gasped. "What are you doing here?" Percy frowned.  
"I'm showing my support of Fred and George. They are my family, you know." Harry couldn't help but smile at the sad tone in which Percy uttered those last words.  
"No, I meant what are you doing over there?" he lied, pointing the corner where he hoped Percy had come from.  
"Oh, right. I was checking the invoices and getting all the paperwork together," Percy said importantly.   
"How are you getting on?"  
"Rather well, actually."  
"Splendid, I think I'll go help your father," Harry replied leaving quickly.  
  
Fred (or maybe it was George) cleared his throat. "Everyone, we have an announcement!" Everyone turned to look at Fred and George and the young man between them. "This is Benjamin Jordan. He's going to run the store while, we're at Hogwarts."  
"You look awfully familiar," Mrs. Weasley said. He did. He was black and had long dreadlocks. He looked awfully like-  
"Lee," Harry said softly.  
"What's that?" asked Mr. Weasley.  
"He looks like Lee Jordan," Harry replied. Benjamin smiled.   
"So you know my cousin, then?" he asked.   
"He's in our house," Ron replied. Benjamin extended his hand.  
"It's always nice to meet fellow Gryffindors," he said.   
"You were in Gryffindor?" asked Hermione.   
"Yes, I graduated a few years back. Gryffindor won the house cup… because of you three," he said.  
"What?" said Harry.  
"Yes, I remember. You-" he said turning to Ron, "you defeated McGonagall's chess set. Well done." He shook Ron's hand.   
"It was nothing," Ron replied, his face turning red with embarrassment.  
"And you-Hermione, right? You got past Snape's puzzle. Kudos to that." He shook her hand as well. Hermione blushed.  
"Thank you."  
"And that must mean you're Harry Potter and I'm a stupid git for not realizing it earlier," Benjamin said shaking Harry's hand.   
"It's no big deal, really," Harry insisted.  
"Like hell it isn't! But you probably get this kind of thing all the time, so I'll quit making an arse of myself while I'm behind." Harry smiled. Benjamin smiled back. He had a very friendly smile.  
  
"I like him," Hermione said, hours afterward.  
"Oh, big surprise there," Ron said.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Oh, please, Hermione. You couldn't quit staring at the guy."  
"I was not staring!" Hermione insisted, but her face turned red anyway.  
"So what if she was? She had good reason to stare. He was cute. Hell, I was staring," Ginny said. Harry turned and looked at Ginny with amusement. Ron turned several shades of red and looked too stunned to say anything.   
"I don't need your help, Ginny. And I wasn't staring."  
"Of course not," Ginny said. "And I'm sure you didn't happen to see him bend over in those pants either." Hermione turned crimson. Ginny laughed.  
"Shut up, Ginny," Ron insisted.  
"But I was only-"  
"I liked him," Harry said suddenly, interrupting Ginny. They all looked at him. "Let's not talk about it any more. One more comment from Ginny, and I think Ron will have a heart attack."  
  
It was now five o'clock in the morning and Harry had barely gotten any sleep. He was too worried about the grand opening that was to take place in about five hours to sleep. He really wanted Fred and George to be a hit. The absence of snoring and the constant rustling of sheets told him, he wasn't the only one unable to sleep. "That's it," he said. "I've had enough of this. I'm going to breakfast. Are you coming?"   
"You bet," Ron said, turning on the lights.  
  
A few minutes later, they were dressed and on their way downstairs. When they got to the dining room, they gasped. No one else had been able to sleep. Percy sat at a table by the fire scribbling on a roll of parchment and looking grouchy. Mrs. Weasley was reading a magazine in a chair by the fire. Hermione and Ginny were talking. Bill and Charlie were playing a game of chess. Charlie looked up from the chessboard. "Well," he said with a sleepy smile, "look who else is up." All heads slowly turned toward him. A sort of general greeting was uttered and they all went back to their activities.   
  
"Where are Fred and George?" Harry asked softly. Bill smiled.   
"Sleeping like babies, both of them," he replied.  
"Unbelievable," Ron said, shaking his head.  
" Typical. They do whatever they want and let the rest of us worry for them," Ginny said crossly.  
"Don't mind her," Bill whispered to Harry," She's just jealous because they're getting more sleep than she is."  
  
They should have taken their cues from Fred and George. Not only was the grand opening of Weasley Wizard Wheezes a success, it was a tremendous success, helped by the fact that it was nearing the start of term and Diagon Alley was swarming with children. Bill, Charlie and Mr. Weasley could barely keep the shelves stocked. Mrs. Weasley and Ron were having a near impossible time keeping things neat. Fred and George had their hands full talking to customers. Harry and Hermione had a hard time keeping up at the cash register. Of, course it didn't help that customers soon realized whom their cashier was. Then he had to autograph receipts and deal out change. Even more customers arrived after lunch, which Harry had previously considered impossible.  
  
By the end of the day, everyone was exhausted. Bill and Charlie sat on the floor, leaning against the shelves they had to refill so many times that day. Mr. Weasley was sitting on an empty wooden crate on the verge of collapse. Mrs. Weasley was leaning on her broom. Harry and Hermione were sitting on the counter, grateful for a rest. Benjamin was in the storeroom, checking their inventory for tomorrow. Ginny was helping Percy, who was elbow-deep in parchment figure out how much of a profit they had made in their first day. "One thousand, three-hundred, seventy-two galleons, fourteen sickles, and twenty-five knuts," Ginny replied.  
"What?" Harry asked.  
"We made a profit of one thousand, three-hundred, seventy-two galleons, fourteen sickles, and twenty-five knuts," Ginny said. Fred and George scrambled to their feet from their seats by the door.  
"You're joking," they said simultaneously.  
"We've done the math five times. I assure, you that's correct," Percy said. The store suddenly erupted in cheers. Benjamin came rushing up the stairs from the storeroom.   
"I'm guessing we did well," he said grinning.  
"That is a tremendous understatement," Hermione said.   
"This calls for a celebration!" Ron exclaimed. Harry looked up, and smiled.   
"And here comes our dog." The door opened and Sirius entered in animagus from. He pushed in front of him several cases of butterbeer.   
"I don't think that's a real dog, but I don't care. If he brings butterbeer, he's all right with me," Benjamin said. Sirius transformed.  
"Glad to hear it," he said.   
"Benjamin Jordan," he said extending his hand.  
"Sirius Black," Sirius said extending his hand. Benjamin looked at Harry and Mr. Weasley for a moment before smiling and shaking Sirius's hand.  
"Nice to meet you." He took the butterbeer Sirius offered him. " Thanks. You're a lifesaver."  
***  
^_^ What did you think?  
Luv ya-  
Silver 


	7. Boom goes the Cauldron

A/N: These chapters just keep on coming, don't they?  
  
***  
Chapter 7  
  
The joke shop continued it's spectacular success for the rest of the week. Harry and the others didn't lose sleep over it anymore. They were too exhausted. The store required constant attention, until they got their letters from Hogwarts. "What's wrong, Harry?" Ginny asked upon seeing the preoccupied look on his face. He shook his head.  
"I just remembered that Cassandra will be returning to her school," he replied.  
"What school is that?" she inquired.  
"I don't know. That's part of the problem," Harry scowled.  
"Why don't you owl her at Mrs. Figg's house?" she suggested. Harry smiled suddenly.   
"I'll do that. Thanks, Ginny."   
  
Harry went upstairs and scribbled a quick note to Cassandra:  
  
Dear Cassandra,   
Sorry, I didn't write when I said I would. Fred and George's joke shop was a huge hit. You wouldn't believe how many customers we had! I was too exhausted to write. School's starting soon. I guess that means I won't see you anymore. That doesn't mean I can't owl you, does it? What school do you go to? Normally Hedwig's pretty good with deliveries, but I'm not sure if she can find Muggle schools that easily. Write soon.  
Your Friend,  
Harry  
  
He read it over twice. It looked okay. It wasn't too friendly or too apologetic. He let Hedwig out of her cage and tied the note to her leg. He took her to the window and let her go. He closed the window and prayed Cassandra was still staying with Mrs. Figg.  
  
"Are you alright, Harry?" Hermione asked.  
"You look kinda out of it," Ron said.  
"Huh?" Harry said, rousing himself from his thoughts.   
"Does this have something to do with that letter you got?" Hermione asked. Harry tore his eyes away from the window. Nothing too interesting was happening there anyway. In a short while, he and his friends would be starting a new term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were on the train right now.  
"Yes," he replied. "Yes, it does." There was a brief silence.   
"Harry, I think that was your cue to explain," Ron said. Harry smiled briefly.   
"I sent Cassandra a note,"- Hermione made some kind of angry noise. Harry ignored it. "- And she didn't reply."  
"Maybe she went home already," Ron said with a shrug.  
"Mrs. Figg too?" Harry asked.  
"What do you mean?" inquired Hermione.  
"I didn't get any kind of response. The letter Hedwig brought back yesterday was the one I sent," Harry replied scowling.  
"I'm sure that doesn't mean anything," Ginny replied softly.  
"You're probably right, Ginny," Hermione said.  
  
"Why aren't you sitting with the prefects?" Harry asked her suddenly.  
"How did you-" she began.  
"Come on, Hermione. Anyone who's ever doubted you would become a prefect has mental issues," Ron interrupted. Hermione blushed.  
"It doesn't really matter anyway. We're nearly at Hogwarts now," she said.   
  
She was right, but then again, Hermione was always right. In a short while the regular announcement was made requesting that all students leave their luggage on the train. Soon after that, the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade Station. Getting off the train he saw Hagrid gathering the first years and he smiled as Hagrid waved at him. Harry returned the wave. Hagrid was enormous with wild black hair and a beard. He looked very fierce but was actually quite softhearted. He caught a glimpse of a face in the crowd of first years that seemed familiar. It looked like Cassandra. Harry blinked and shook his head. Now he was hallucinating. He knew perfectly well that girl wasn't Cassandra, but he could still - Nah! Even that was stupid.  
  
Harry and everyone else went to the Great Hall and sat down at their house tables. The enchanted ceiling had the same pale glow of the sky after the sun has just set. There were even a few stars shining. The ragged-looking Sorting Hat was placed on a three-legged stool in front of the house tables. A large door opened and some nervous first years walked in single-file.   
  
Harry glanced at the staff table. Professor Dumbledore sat in the middle with his long white beard and very crooked nose. Professor Flitwick sat on several pillows. Professor Sprout sat to the left of Dumbledore. Hagrid set next to Professor Sprout. Professor Snape was also there. "Oh, man," Ron groaned. "Every year I pray that Snape gets fired or eaten or something and yet he always comes back just as nasty as ever." Harry smiled. He knew how Ron felt. Snape utterly despised him. There was also a new face at the table- a very familiar face to Harry. She sat next to Hagrid. Her eyes met Harry's and she winked.   
"That's Mrs. Figg!" Harry exclaimed.  
"Huh? Where?" Hermione asked.   
"At the staff table," Harry said, "next to Hagrid."  
"Well, now we know why she didn't get your letter," Ginny said.   
  
Harry lapsed into thought and was oblivious to the world. "Figg, Cassandra!" Professor McGonagall called.  
"What?" exclaimed Hermione and Ron together. Harry stood up. Sure enough, Cassandra strode calmly across to the stool and sat down with grace. Harry's heart jumped. This can't be happening, this can't be happening, he thought to himself over and over. But it was. "GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the hat. There was much noise as the Gryffindors applauded loudly- Harry included.   
  
Cassandra took a seat across from Harry. "Harry!" she exclaimed taking his hand. She beamed at him. "I'm so glad to see you! You have no idea how much of a shock it is to be here!"  
"You have no idea how shocked I am to see you here- or how glad," he added beaming in return.   
"Ahem," coughed Hermione. Harry looked startled, then guilty.  
"Cassandra, this is Hermione Granger," he said.   
"Pleased to meet you. I've heard so much about you. According to Harry, you're like Einstein with a wand, only prettier of course," Cassandra said, shaking hands with Hermione. Hermione blushed and beamed at Cassandra. Harry didn't remember saying anything like that. Ron elbowed Harry.  
"This is Ron Weasley," he said wincing.   
"Nice to meet you. I've heard all about you. You must be awfully smart to defeat McGonagall's chest set. Auntie says she's very clever. You must be very brave too," she said, her smile radiant. Harry couldn't blame Ron for staring at her and turning red around the ears.  
"I've heard a lot about you too, but Harry never mentioned you were gorgeous," Ron said. Cassandra swooped down on Ron and kissed him on the forehead.  
"I like you," she laughed. Ron just grinned and turned very, very red.   
"Honestly," Hermione muttered.  
  
"Are you with the first years?" Harry asked her. Cassandra shook her head.   
"No, I'm with the fifth years."  
"How?" Hermione asked, amazed.  
"Special circumstances. Auntie arranged everything with Professor Dumbledore. A very nice man, he is. He said he'd let me in with the fifth years if I passed all the necessary exams."  
"And?" Harry prompted.  
"And I passed them, so here I am," she said, tossing her hair. She accidentally hit Seamus Finnigan, who rubbed his sandy hair.   
"Ouch," he said. Cassandra smiled apologetically.   
"I'm sorry," she said.  
"Oh, it's alright," he said quickly. "No harm done." Cassandra smiled thankfully.  
  
  
The next morning at breakfast, schedules were passed out. "What classes did you sign up for?" Harry asked Cassandra. Cassandra stopped fidgeting with her sleeves and thought for a minute.  
"I signed up for Care of Magical Creatures, Study of Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Divination," she replied.   
"Divination? Poor you, our teacher's an airhead," Ron said. She smiled kindly at him.  
"I know. I met her. I had to take it. It was part of the special circumstances," she said.  
  
"Ah, I see you're still here, Potter. I'm surprised they haven't expelled you yet," a bored drawling voice said behind Harry. Harry didn't have to turn around to know who it was.  
"Are you, Malfoy? I'm surprised that's the best insult you can come up with. That's a new low, even for you," said Harry.  
"He's right, Malfoy. That was pretty bad, for you. What gives?" Ron asked. Malfoy looked Ron up and down slowly.  
"Congratulations, Weasley. Your robes actually fit you this year. Did you have to sell a kidney to afford them? Or were they provided by a charity to help the hopelessly pathetic?" Malfoy said with a sneer.  
"I think you're losing your touch Malfoy. That was surprisingly unfunny," harry responded coolly.   
"I appreciate your honesty, Potter. I must try harder next time," Malfoy replied, looking unruffled.  
"They say practice makes perfect, but I dare say you no longer need to practice being cold and heartless," Harry retorted.  
"Perhaps," Malfoy said, leaving.  
"That was odd," Hermione said.   
"Yes, it was. It wasn't like Malfoy at all," Harry said.  
"Since when did start caring about Malfoy?" Ron asked, looking irritated.  
"Since never," Harry said, looking around. "Where's Cassandra?"  
"I don't know," Ron said. "She was here a minute ago."  
  
Harry's first day back at Hogwarts was marred by only one thing: He didn't make it past his first class. He just left Professor Flitwick's class after learning a bubble head charm that would have served him a whole lot better last year in the Triwizard Tournament. He was on his way outside to meet Hagrid for Care of Magical Creature when everything went black.   
  
He woke up in the hospital wing with a huge headache. "Anybody got an aspirin? My head hurts like hell," he asked to no one in particular.   
"That will happen when Peeves drops a large piece of furniture on you," Dumbledore said wistfully. Harry jumped.  
"What?"  
"It appears that Peeves got a little crazy and decided to drop a wardrobe on you," Professor Dumbledore said. "Fortunately, Professor McGonagall arrived jut in time to stop it from landing on you full force, or you and I would not be having this nice conversation."  
"You mean Peeves tried to kill me?" Harry gasped, not quite comprehending yet.  
"It would appear so," Dumbledore replied softly. Harry could feel the anger radiating off Dumbledore.  
"Why?"  
"He doesn't appear to have an explanation for his actions."  
"He just decided to crush my head in by dropping a closet on me to see what kind of pretty patterns my brain would make on the carpet?" Harry yelled.  
"Something like that. He has been exorcised," Dumbledore said. Harry was silent for a moment. "Madame Pomfrey says you can resume your schedule tomorrow."  
"Thank you," he mumbled. Dumbledore left. Harry threw himself back against his pillows. "Why can't I just go one year with out someone trying to kill me?"  
  
Cassandra took a chair across from Harry, Ron and Hermione at breakfast. "Hi guys," she chirped. "Are you okay?" she asked Harry.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied. "How was your first day?" Cassandra's eyes widened.  
"I love this place!" she cried. "Though, I did get lost dozens of times. I didn't see how I was going to make it to Care of Magical Creatures, but some boy in our class helped me. You probably know him."  
"What's his name?" Hermione asked. Cassandra paused for a moment.  
"I don't remember," she confessed.  
"What did he look like?" asked Harry.  
"He was blond."  
"That's helpful," Ron muttered. Cassandra didn't hear him.  
"What was his name?" she asked herself. "It was very unusual. Started with a d. Drew? No. Duane? Drake?"  
"Draco?" offered Hermione. Cassandra's eyes lit up.  
"Yes! That was his name!" she cried gleefully. Ron choked on his toast.  
"W-what?" he sputtered. "Draco Malfoy helped you?"  
"Yes. He was ever so nice. What's wrong with you three?' she asked Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who had collapsed against each other in a fit of laughter.  
  
"Draco Malfoy- nice! Now I've heard everything!" Harry laughed.  
"What's wrong with that?" Cassandra asked huffily.  
"Just listen to it: Draco Malfoy was ever so nice," Ron said, imitating Cassandra's voice. She glared at him. Harry sensed trouble.  
"Look," Harry said, trying to keep a straight face, "we've known Malfoy for years and he has never, ever done anything nice." Cassandra relaxed and appeared thoughtful.   
"He might surprise you," she remarked.  
  
After breakfast, Gryffindors had Potions with the Slytherins. Potions was always Harry's least favorite class, but that was only because Snape, the Potions master, did everything he could to make Harry's life miserable. Harry took his usual seat next to Ron. Hermione partnered with Neville Longbottom, a very forgetful boy who was starting to loose his roundness. Cassandra walked in and flashed a quick smile at Harry and Ron before taking a seat at an empty table.  
  
The Slytherins filed in and took their seats. Ron nudged Harry with his elbow. "Look!" he hissed. Harry turned his head to see Malfoy abandoning Crabbe and Goyle, his bulky, dimwitted sidekicks, to sit with Cassandra.  
  
Snape took a look at his list of names. "Ah," he said with a glitter in his eye, "we have a new student." Harry shot Ron a worried glance. Last time Snape had that look, he had cross-examined Harry and made him look like an idiot. "Miss Figg," Snape continued, "what would I get if I mixed an infusion of wormwood with powdered asphodel?" Harry started. Snape had asked him that same question in his first year.   
"A very powerful sleeping draught," she replied.  
"What's the main ingredient in any poison antidote?"  
"A bezoar," she answered.  
"What are the twelve uses of dragon's blood?" Snape questioned fiercely. Cassandra took a breath and named all twelve with only a slight hesitation. Harry crossed his fingers. To his astonishment, Snape smiled slightly. "Very good, Miss Figg. One point to Gryffindor." The entire class gasped. Cassandra flushed a little and looked down.  
  
Snape gave them their instructions and they set about making a sleeping potion. "Argh!" Harry exclaimed as he cut himself. Ron turned to look. "I can't take much more of this!" Harry said, turning to glare at Cassandra and Malfoy. Ron made a face.  
"Isn't it sickening? If I hear one more giggle, I'm going to hex both of them," Ron threatened. Harry nodded agreement. A few moments later, Cassandra and Malfoy started laughing again. Ron reached for his wand. BOOM!  
  
The contents of Neville's cauldron exploded, splattering everywhere. Harry and Ron ducked to avoid the rain of red liquid, which should have been purple anyway. Unfortunately whatever it was Neville made caused the other cauldrons to go off one after the other. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! There was chaos as people ran around the room, tripping over those who had been hit by the sleeping potion. "Everyone out! " Snape called. "Get as many sleepers as you can!"  
  
Harry and Ron grabbed Hermione and pulled her out of the dungeons. Seamus and Dean Thomas were dragging Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Boom! Another cauldron went off. "Look!" Seamus said jerking his head towards the doorway. Harry and Ron dropped Hermione at the shock of seeing a sleeping Cassandra supported by Draco Malfoy as he staggered out of the dungeon.  
***  
Oops! Never let Neville near a cauldron. He has such awful luck with those things! ^_^  
  
Luv ya-  
Silver 


	8. Crystal Balls and Tryouts

Chapter 8  
  
The next class was Divination with Professor Trelawney. Professor Trelawney was a thin woman with large glasses that made her eyes look huge. She was wrapped in a gauzy shawl and the many bracelets on her arms tinkled when she moved. Her favorite pastime was predicting Harry's death.   
  
"Hello, class," she said in her airy voice. Dean rolled his eyes. She turned to look at Cassandra. "Ah, yes, our new student," she remarked. "My dear you mustn't be disappointed if you have a harder time than the other students. Unlike them, you've not had the benefit of two years of my instruction." Cassandra drew herself up on her little chintz pouf.   
"Your concern is quite unnecessary. I'm sure I'll do just fine," Cassandra replied icily. Lavender and Parvati gasped. Harry and Ron tried to keep straight faces. Professor Trelawney merely put her nose in the air and returned to her armchair by the fire.   
  
"We will begin this year with further studies on crystal balls. You should remember them from third year. I thought we could use a quick refresher course," she said with a note of sharpness to her voice. Ron gasped.  
"Oh my goodness! Did you hear that? She actually thought!" he whispered. Cassandra laughed softly behind her hand. Harry grinned.   
  
"I will start by having each of you gaze into the crystal ball by turn. Please come up as I call your name. " She looked at her list. "Cassandra," Professor Trelawney called. Cassandra, who had been busy looking thoroughly bored, gave a start at the sound of her name. She walked slowly up to Professor Trelawney's armchair and took the seat across from her.   
  
"Gaze into the crystal ball." Harry watched as Cassandra looked through the glass as if not really seeing it. "You're not relaxed enough," the professor said.  
"I'm plenty relaxed," Cassandra replied sharply, not moving her eyes of the ball. Professor Trelawney's lips compressed in a thin line, but she calmed herself quickly.  
"Tell me what you see, dear," she instructed. Cassandra furrowed her brow.  
"I see you," she said.  
"Go on."  
"I see you- and Harry! He's there too." Harry leaned forward on his pouf.   
"Yes?"  
"You're predicting his death, but oddly enough, Harry seems unimpressed," Cassandra stated blankly. Lavender and Parvati gasped in horror. Ron, Seamus, and Harry snickered. "It's not Harry who's in danger this year." The snickering stopped instantly.  
"Who is?" Professor Trelawney asked, looking concerned. Cassandra smiled and shrugged.  
"Time likes its little surprises, Professor. I can see no more," she replied, sitting back in her chair. Seamus grinned broadly.  
  
Harry, however, was not amused. "What was that?" he demanded as soon as they left the classroom. Cassandra shrugged and started to leave. Harry grabbed her wrist roughly. "You will not leave until I get an answer," he said, his voice low and furious. The anger melted from Cassandra's face to be replaced with a look of mischief.   
"If you wanted to get your hands on me that badly, Harry, you should have just asked. I'm sure we could have worked something out," she said in a suggestive voice. Harry let go off her wrist as if it was burning him. She rubbed her wrist. "That's better," she said.   
"That wasn't funny back there!" Harry told her.  
"I only told her what I saw and what I sensed, nothing more."  
"Who is it that's in danger?"  
"Didn't you hear me? I said that I don't know!" she hissed. "Now are you done or would you like to cross-examine me some more?"  
"Go," Harry said. He frowned as she disappeared down the hallway. He was convinced there was something she wasn't telling him.  
  
Cassandra didn't speak to Harry for the rest of the day. Harry didn't know if it was because she was mad at him or if it was because she was so busy trying not to get lost. Either way, he thought it best to apologize. It wasn't completely her fault anyway. Besides, Hermione always said Divination was a very imprecise branch of magic.  
  
Cassandra left the dinner great hall in the middle of dinner. Harry followed her. He caught up with her in the Gryffindor common room. She appeared to be doing her homework. Harry cleared his throat. "Hello, Harry," she replied, not looking up.   
"How did you know it was me?" he asked. She looked up and grinned.  
"I could smell you," she said. Harry was confused. He had taken a shower recently and-she laughed at him. "Not in a bad way," she said quickly. "You have a distinctive scent."  
"Oh," he said. "I doubt Sirius could have done much better." To Harry's relief she laughed again and gestured for him to sit down. He took a seat next to her. She looked deep in thought as she took out her wand and started tracing figure-eights across the surface of the table.   
  
"Stop," he requested softly, putting his hand over hers.  
"Why did you follow me?" she asked.  
"I wanted to apologize for being so upset after class," he replied. She nodded. "I guess I'm kind of sensitive to dying since living seems to suit me so well."  
"A lot of people don't seem to agree with you on that."  
"True, but they haven't killed me yet, have they? Peeves came very close, though." She nodded again. Harry had the strangest feeling he was being ignored. "Anyway," he continued, feeling less confidant, "I shouldn't have gotten all wound up. It wasn't your fault."  
"It's understandable. I'm sorry."  
"For what?" he asked.  
"That whole comment about wanting to put your hands on me," she sighed.   
"Oh," Harry said, blushing. She smiled wryly at him.  
"Yeah. It was wrong of me to say something like that when you were a perfect gentleman all summer. I mean, if you were going to you would have made a move by now, right?"  
"Right," he replied, feeling totally stupid. She reached out and smoothed his hair.  
"So soft," she sighed. "Like goose down." She dropped her hand and sighed again. " 'Night, Harry."  
" 'Night," he replied, watching her disappear up the steps to the girls' dormitory.  
  
Harry was glad when Quidditch practice started again. Cassandra and Malfoy were getting very chummy and Harry wanted something to take his mind off them. He was too exhausted to worry after a tough practice session and he relished the chance to show up Malfoy on a broomstick. With Oliver Wood gone, the Gryffindor team held tryouts for the position of keeper. They also elected a new captain: Harry.   
  
Harry was thrilled, of course. Then he realized that this meant that he had to come up with plays, schedule practices, hold tryouts, think of inspiring pep talks, and manage to get his homework done all at the same time. He couldn't understand how Wood had done it all. By the end of the fourth day of tryouts, Harry was mentally, physically, and emotionally exhausted. And he still had homework to do. Unfortunately he could barely think or keep a quill in his hands. He squinted at his constellation map as if hoping to discover a pattern he had missed. Someone slipped a mug of hot chocolate in his free hand and began to rub his shoulders. He closed his eyes briefly. "How's our captain doing?" Cassandra asked softly. Harry titled his head back to look at her.   
"Terrible. I don't know how I'm going to do all of this," he moaned.   
"Maybe you need a co-captain," she suggested.  
"For what?"  
"To handle all the small details while you concentrate on the big picture."  
"Which is?"  
"Winning the Quidditch Cup, of course!" she exclaimed, still massaging his shoulders.  
"Mmm. Of course," Harry replied, eyes closed. "Who did you have in mind?"  
"How about Hermione? Or Ron?"   
"Ron is trying out for keeper. He can't handle both. Hermione isn't a big sports fan. Besides, it would cut into her studying time."  
"Who did you have in mind?" she asked, slightly annoyed that he was shooting holes in her idea.  
"You," he said. She looked stunned for a moment.  
"Yeah," she said. "Alright, I'll do it." Harry smiled feebly.  
" Meet me here at six thirty tomorrow morning," he instructed.  
"Are you going to bed?" she asked. Harry shook his head.  
"I still have homework to do," he said. She leaned over and closed his books one by one.   
"Tomorrow's Saturday. We have no class. Go to bed."  
"I really need-"  
"To sleep. I completely agree. Off to bed."  
"Cassandra, please-"  
"Go!" she said waving imperiously at the stairs to the boys' dormitory.   
"Cassa-"  
"GO! If you don't march up those stairs right now, I'll put you to bed, even if it means undressing you myself," she said staunchly.  
"I can't. I have to get this finished," he insisted.  
"That's it! Locomoto mortis!" she shouted. Harry felt his legs spring together and swayed before crashing to the ground.   
"You put the leg locker curse on me!"  
"I had to. You wouldn't listen to reason, "she replied, scooping him up in her arms.  
"You're a fine one to talk about reason!" Harry snapped.   
"Hush," she said, mounting the stairs. "You'll wake everyone up."   
  
She opened the door to his dorm. Everyone else was sound asleep. She sat him on his bed and pulled his practice robes off over his head. She found his pajamas under his pillow and put the top on him, even buttoning the buttons. Harry felt completely ridiculous. She looked at the pajama bottoms and then looked at Harry. To Harry's relief she performed the counterspell for the leglocker curse and held them out to him. He took them and dressed quickly while her back was turned. Harry offered no further resistance as she took off his glasses, placed them on the night table and tucked him in. "Would you like me to read you a story?" she asked jokingly.   
"No, I'm fine thanks," he whispered. Her smile faded and was replaced by a strange look. She kissed him quickly on the forehead.   
"Sleep tight, Harry."  
"Good night, Cassandra," he called softly, grateful that she couldn't see him blush in the dark.  
  
Harry woke up the next morning and looked at the little clock by his bed. It was seven o' clock. Harry jumped out of bed and half-walked, half-tumbled down the stairs trying to get dressed on his way to the common room. He arrived flushed and panting. Cassandra smiled. "It looks like you went to practice without me," she said.  
"Sorry- I'm -late!" Harry panted.  
" No problem. I'm ready when you are," she replied. Harry's eyes flickered over Cassandra quickly. She was dressed in jeans and a sweatjacket. She had a regular notebook her hand and a normal pen behind her ear. Harry grinned. "What?" she asked.  
"You look so out of place here in Muggle clothes," he replied. She looked down at herself and shrugged. Harry shook his head.   
  
"Okay, let's start with tryouts," she said.  
"What about them?"   
"Do you have a list of the names of the finalists?"  
"What?"  
"Come on, Harry! You've gotta have a list of the best people! Or at least a list of the ones who definitely aren't going to be keeper."   
"Well, Seamus was pretty good. Ron was too," Harry replied. Cassandra wrote this down in her notebook.  
"Any one else?"  
"There was a fourth year named Davis who was interested in being a reserve chaser."  
"Okay."  
"And there where two third years who wanted to be reserve beaters- something about the Weasley twins being their idols," Harry said.   
"Aren't they the ones who opened that joke shop on Diagon Alley? "Cassandra inquired.  
"That would be them."  
"Oh, goodness. I don't think Hogwarts can handle another pair like the Weasley twins," she sighed. Harry laughed.   
"That's all I can remember for now."  
"It'll do," she said. "When do tryouts begin?"  
"Er- in about a half an hour," he replied. She closed her notebook and put the pen back behind her ear.  
"Let's go shall we?"  
"Um-sure" Harry had a feeling that he had found himself a very efficient co-captain.  
  
Harry and Cassandra arrived at the Quidditch field ten minutes early. Nonetheless, there was already a small crowd of people chatting on the field. They stopped talking and spread apart on the field when Harry approached. Members of last year's team were there as well. Harry divided them into four groups, mixing the experienced team members and the people trying out. He had them play several games against each other. As they played, he whispered names to Cassandra as she wrote them down.   
  
The teams played one another, the winning teams going against each other like a tournament. Good players from both teams were picked out, regrouped, and sent in to play again. Soon, Harry had his team picked out. Ron and Seamus remained. Davis, a tall, dark-haired boy was there. Amalia Green and Simon Banks made the team. Will and John Bradford, the two third years whom Harry had mentioned, survived the cut, their identical faces wearing identical grins. There was also a small third year by the name of Zoë. She had dark red hair and green eyes like Harry's. In a way she reminded him of his mother. Harry passed around a list with the team positions on it.  
  
Player Reserve  
SeekerHarry Potter Zoë Magi  
ChaserAngelina Johnson Amalia Green  
ChaserKatie Bell Simon Banks  
ChaserAlicia Spinnet Davis Summers  
BeaterFred Weasley Will Bradford  
BeaterGeorge Weasley John Bradford  
Keeper? ?  
  
  
"What?" exclaimed Ron and Seamus simultaneously when they saw the last entry. Harry grinned sheepishly.   
"Well, you're both very good and right now we're undecided. We'll figure it out tomorrow," he said.  
"Like hell we will!" Ron said.  
"He's right. Let's decide it now!" Seamus agreed. Harry could tell be the look on their faces that they would not leave until this was settled.  
"Fine," he said tiredly.   
  
Seamus took to the air, weaving about the goal posts. All six chasers took turns passing the ball with lightening speed and making attempts at the goal. They got a total of one hundred attempts. Cassandra took note on how many Seamus let past. Ron did the same. Then Seamus and then Ron again. Finally Harry called for them to return to the ground. He walked over to where Cassandra was totaling the scores. They conversed briefly and Harry posted the amended list.  
Player Reserve  
SeekerHarry Potter Zoë Magi  
ChaserAngelina Johnson Amalia Green  
ChaserKatie Bell Simon Banks  
ChaserAlicia Spinnet Davis Summers  
BeaterFred Weasley Will Bradford  
BeaterGeorge Weasley John Bradford  
KeeperSeamus Finnigan Ron Weasley  
  
"What?" Ron shouted, looking from the paper, to Seamus, who was grinning nervously, to Harry, who began slowly backing away.   
"It was only by one goal," Harry said, ducking behind Cassandra. He figured that he was safe there since Ron melted around pretty girls and certainly wouldn't attack one.  
"You're both fantastic," Cassandra insisted. "That's why this decision was so difficult." Ron cast her a glare that implied since she was a Muggle up until a few weeks ago and didn't know anything about Quidditch, she should keep her mouth shut and opened his mouth to most likely tell her just that when Seamus interfered.  
"We can alternate being keeper. You can play in the first game," he offered quickly. Harry looked at Ron and at George who was mouthing "Don't be a moron! Go for it!"  
Ron sighed and ran his hand through his hair.   
"Thanks," he muttered to Seamus before walking off the field.  
"I think that went very well," ventured Fred.  
"Better than I thought it would," replied Harry, moving out from behind Cassandra.  
  



	9. A Class Discussion

Chapter 9  
Ron was rather grumpy for the next couple of days. He still teased Hermione about her studying and played chess with Harry, but he turned cold when Cassandra showed up and when talked to kept his replies short. He apparently blamed this entire mess on her, saying it was her fault Harry showed a sudden interest in being meticulously fair. She in turn thought Ron was being an overgrown baby and that anyone else would've loved to be on the team, even as a reserve. "What do you know," Ron said when she told him that.  
"A lot more than you!" she retorted.  
"Shut up, both of you! I'm trying to do my homework!" Hermione snapped.  
"What else is new?" Ron sighed. He looked at Hermione's paper. "Hey, that's Defense against Dark Arts."  
"So?" replied Hermione, writing furiously.  
"Professor Figg assigned that three days ago."  
"Ron, is there a point and are you getting to it soon?" Hermione asked.  
"My point is that normally you would have had this done three days ago. You're procrastinating!" Ron accused, pretending to be horrified.  
"I am not. I 've just been busy this week." She replied.  
"With what? It isn't homework," Ron said.  
"There's a lot involved with being a prefect! Now, will you go away so that I can finish this assignment!" requested Hermione, thoroughly exasperated. Ron scowled and glanced at Cassandra.   
"Are you going to try to pin this one on me too?" she asked.   
"Women," Ron muttered, exiting the common room.  
  
Defense Against Dark Arts with Mrs. Figg turned out to be a very tough class. She was like a cross between Mad-Eye Moody, or Mr. Crouch's son in Mad-Eye Moody form, and Professor Lupin. The result was a class that was fun yet exhausting with many practical lessons. Books were used for three things in Mrs. Figg's classroom: extra homework, booster seats, and weapons. They found that last one out the hard way, or at least Parvati did. She had been whispering something to Lavender when she barely escaped being knocked unconscious by a very thick book. Parvati looked up in shock. "I'm sorry if I interrupted you, Miss Patil, but you might want to pay attention to this," Mrs. Figg said. There were no more interruptions in Mrs. Figg's class after that. Everyone was fueled with the desire to do well for three reasons: O.W.L.S. were at the end of this year; they didn't want to get a 2,576 and three-quarters-page book thrown at them; and Lord Voldemort's sudden reappearance had them all worried. So far they had done a very quick review of the Forbidden Curses and a study of Veela.   
  
There was a bit of confusion when the students entered the room. The seats had been rearranged to form a semicircle. "Sit down quickly, please," Mrs. Figg said. The students sat down without a word. Cassandra sat next to Parvati, who sat next to Lavender, who sat next to Seamus, who sat next to Dean. Dean sat next to Neville, who sat next to Hermione, who sat next to Harry, Harry sat next to Ron, who was pleased to find himself as far away from Cassandra as possible.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore has asked me to teach you about Dementors," Mrs. Figg stated. The class began to buzz. Mrs. Figg held her hand up for silence. The class quieted down. "It is my understanding that you have had some experience with Dementors. I would like you to share that knowledge with the class." Neville raised his hand. "Go ahead, Mr. Longbottom."  
"They guard the prisoners of Azkaban," Neville said. Harry noted with surprise a slight confidence to Neville's voice that was hardly ever present.  
"That's correct. Thank you, Mr. Longbottom. Yes, Mr. Weasley?"  
"They feed off of the emotions of the inmates. Most of them go mad."   
"Correct. Ah, Miss Granger, enlighten us," Mrs. Figg said kindly.  
"The worst punishment is the Demontor's kiss. That's when they suck the soul of a prisoner," Hermione replied. Harry felt the class grow uneasy.  
"Anyone else?" Harry raised his hand slowly. "Yes, Mr. Potter?"  
"Dementors are warded off with a Patronus," he answered.  
"Go on, Mr. Potter."  
"A Patronus is a projection of the emotions they feed off of. It lures them away."  
"Anything else?"  
"To create a Patronus, think of a happy memory and say 'Expecto patronum.'"  
"Outstanding, Mr. Potter. Five points to Gryffindor," Mrs. Figg said. Harry smiled faintly. He didn't like to think about Dementors.   
  
Mrs. Figg turned to the class. "You will be learning how to conjure a Patronus this day and the next until every last one of you can conjure one. It is a rather difficult spell and will take some time to master. Yes, Miss Brown?"   
"Professor, why is Professor Dumbledore so interested in having us learn how to conjure a Patronus? Surely we won't ever run into a Dementor. They don't normally go wandering about the streets," Lavender said. The class nodded in agreement. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were silent. They knew why. Cassandra looked tense and preoccupied. Harry briefly wondered what was wrong with her.  
"Miss Brown, do you know what has been happening over the past four years?" she asked sharply. Lavender was startled and shook her head. "Does anyone know what has been going one for the past four years, right under our very noses?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione raised their hands tentatively. Much to their surprise so did Cassandra.   
"Mr. Potter, please share with the class what has been going on. Tell them everything."  
"Everything, Mrs. Figg?"  
"Everything you can. They have to know. They'll find out sooner or later," she said tiredly.  
  
Harry began. With help from Hermione and Ron, he told them everything about the Sorcerer's Stone, the Chamber of Secrets (leaving out Ginny and Lucius Malfoy), and everything that happened last year, including Dumbledore's worries about the giants and the Dementors. Cassandra even had something to say. "He's rapidly gaining followers. By Christmas, he'll have double his old number. Voldemort (The class trembled as she let the word fall from her lips.) is greedy. He won't be content with his old powers. He wants to be stronger. He's set his sights on bigger things," she said in a voice barely above a whisper. Her words were clearly audible because the rest of the class ceased talking long ago.   
  
After a moment of silence, the class erupted. "Impossible," Parvati stated.   
"If something like this was going on, we'd know. The Ministry would know," Lavender replied.  
"The Ministry does know. Dumbledore told Fudge! Harry told Fudge!" Hermione cried.  
"Then why worry? The Ministry will handle everything," Seamus reasoned.   
"Seamus, even Malfoy wouldn't be big enough git to make a statement like that," Ron yelled. "Fudge isn't doing anything! He doesn't believe us!"  
"There must be a reason he's not worried," Dean said.  
"Yeah, he's a MORON!" yelled Ron.   
"If he's such a moron, why is he still head of the Ministry?" Lavender retorted.  
"Because he's the only one stupid enough to take the job!" shouted Ron.  
"I don't believe it." Dean said.  
"There would have been something, in the papers, or- or-" Seamus said.  
"Why? To create a widespread panic? There would be complete chaos!" Hermione replied.  
"Don't you think he would have made a move by now?" Lavender asked.  
"YOU PEOPLE JUST DON'T GET IT!" yelled Harry, who up until then had remained silent. "This is not a joke! If Cassandra's right, it will be a thousand times worse than it was before."  
"Oh, please, Harry. You can't be serious," Parvati scoffed.  
"Shut up, Parvati," said Neville. Everyone shut up at that. "You don't believe it because you have no idea how bad it once was. You've never lost anyone because of Voldemort." Neville said the name without flinching. "You're parents are not dead because of him. You're parents aren't in separate padded cells at St. Mungo's, out of their minds because his followers nearly killed them with the Cruciatius curse."  
"You people are insane," Parvati hissed. "He is not returning. He just can't be."  
"Harry and Neville are right," Cassandra said. "And wrong. They don't know how bad it was, but they have reminders of how terrible it was. We can do something about this now, or we can let ourselves get trampled on. This is not going away because you say it 's not happening. It is happening. Voldemort is gathering followers and is hatching another scheme." She gave a twisted smile as the class shuddered at the mention of Voldemort's name. "What's in a name indeed? How about all the darkness and death and confusion of a time that we once thought had passed and may come again. Voldemort. Voldemort! VOLDEMORT! " she yelled.   
"You're blinking mad!" Seamus gasped.   
"I wish I was," she replied, rushing out of the class. Harry started to go after her.   
"Let her go," Ron whispered, restraining him. Harry sank back into his seat.  
  
After class the first thing Harry did was look for Cassandra. He should have been on his way to History of Magic, but he figured, screw it. Professor Binns wouldn't miss him. Professor Binns didn't even know his name. He would probably drone on and on about another Goblin rebellion. Harry truly hated learning about them. There are so many. Goblins must rebel once a week. "My porridge is cold!"   
"What shall we do!"  
"We'll have the Great Porridge Uprising and get Ug the Utter Moron to lead it!" Or…  
"The sun is shining!"  
"You don't say."  
"But I do say."  
"This is cause for a rebellion! I'll owl Al the Almost Intimidating" These were Harry's thoughts as he wandered through the halls looking for Cassandra. He was still laughing to himself over his little joke when he ran into Professor Dumbledore.   
  
"Oh! I didn't see you! I'm sorry," said Harry, dimly aware that he should be in class right now.  
"That's quite all right," Dumbledore said cheerily. "But why aren't you in class?"  
"There was a- a discussion in Defense Against Dark Arts. Cassandra ran out. I came looking for her to see if she was alright." Dumbledore smiled.  
"She's in my office right now."  
"She's okay, then?"  
"She's fine. A bit shaken, but she'll get over it. You can see her if you'd like," he offered.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Go right in," Dumbledore said, gesturing with his hand. Harry hadn't realized he was right outside Dumbledore's office.  
  
He mounted the stairs slowly and opened the door. Cassandra was seated in an armchair by the fire, petting Fawkes the Phoenix. Her eyes were closed. "Hello, Harry," she said.   
"How did you know it was me? You can't see me and I 'm too far away for you to smell me," Harry asked. She flashed a quick smile.   
"I heard you talking downstairs," she responded.   
"Oh," Harry said by way of reply.   
"It was very thoughtful of you to come looking for me."  
"You seemed upset by the debate our class was having."  
"There was no debate. There are two sides to a debate, neither of which is the wrong side. They are on the wrong side," she said fiercely but quietly.  
"They don't want to believe it."  
"How can not believe it? Dumbledore even told them that Voldemort killed Cedric Diggory!"  
"How'd you know about Cedric?" he inquired softly.  
"My aunt told me," she replied, not meeting his eye.   
"I'll bet Malfoy knows something about this."  
"Don't be ridiculous. Why would Draco know anything about Lord Voldemort?"  
"I don't know, maybe because his family are supporters of Lord Voldemort!"  
"That doesn't prove anything."  
"Cassandra, I'll bet you anything Malfoy was trained to be a Death Eater from the moment he was born."  
"So?"  
"So? So? He's evil, Cassandra!"  
"I do believe you're overreacting," she said with a low laugh. Harry opened his mouth to say something. Cassandra raised her hand. "Please, not now, Harry. I just don't want to argue with you right now."   
  
"What was that about?" Harry asked at lunch the next day. He glared after Malfoy as he left the Gryffindor table to sit at his own.  
"He's helping me," Cassandra replied.  
"With what?" questioned Ron. "How to be a Prat 101?" Cassandra cast him a look of annoyance especially reserved for Ron when he insulted Malfoy. Hermione glared at Ron.   
"Seriously," she said turning to Cassandra, "with what?"  
"Potions," Cassandra answered. Ron snorted.  
"Did Malfoy mention that the only reason he gets high marks in Potions is that Snape likes him for some odd reason?" he inquired. Cassandra gave a forced grin.  
"He really knows his stuff. He hasn't buggered a potion yet," she remarked.  
  
"What does he get?" Harry asked.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Please, you can't think he's doing this out of the kindness of his heart because, quite frankly, I don't think there is any," Ron commented.  
"He helps you with Potions and what does he get in return?" Hermione clarified.  
"Oh. He gets 'the pleasure of my company,' as he calls it," Cassandra answered. Ron laughed outright this time. "What is it now?" Cassandra asked, eyes flashing angrily.  
"You actually fell for that?" Ron laughed.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You think he helps you because he enjoys talking to you so much?"  
"Is that so hard to believe?"  
"I suppose it could be true. I'm sure that it has nothing whatsoever to do with the fact that-"  
  
"Cassandra," Harry interrupted. Ron and Cassandra both turned to look at him. "Is that the only reason you talk to Malfoy?"  
Cassandra jumped up, looked at her bare wrist and exclaimed," Oh my, would you look at the time! I'm supposed to meet Neville in the library in five minutes!" Harry cast a pleading look at Hermione.   
"I'll go with you," she offered.  
"Corking! See you guys later!" Cassandra called, rushing out of the Great Hall.  
"She deliberately avoided my question," Harry said.  
"You think so?" Ron asked sarcastically. "I swear, Harry, you're becoming rather thick. At this rate, we'll have to start calling you Goyle."  
"Put a sock in it," Harry told him.  
  



	10. And the World's Biggest Fool is...

Chapter 10  
"Ron, how could you let that one get past you?" yelled Harry from his broomstick.  
"Right, my fault. I should have let the Bludger hit me. That way, as I went crashing down to the ground, the Quaffle would have bounced off my prone body and been deflected," replied Ron. Harry grinned.  
"Sorry. I just really want-"  
"To shove this game down Slytherin's throat?"  
"Exactly."  
"Don't worry about it, Harry. We all hate Slytherin with a fiery vengeance. Well, almost all of us," Ron added, glaring over at Cassandra.   
"Don't start, please," Harry begged.  
"Fine. If you didn't like her, I'd show her a thing or two."  
"I don't think Cassandra's interested in whatever you could have to show her, Ron," Amalia called.   
"Yeah, but I'm sure you'd be very interested," Davis said, making no attempt to hide the distaste in his voice. Amalia smiled at him coldly before going to check on the antics of the Bradford twins.  
  
"I do not like Cassandra," Harry insisted.  
"Of course not. You don't want to beat Slytherin for the simple purpose of making Malfoy look like a fool on a broomstick, which I might add, he already is."  
"Of course, I do. When have I ever passed up an opportunity to show up Malfoy?"  
"Never. In fact since Cassandra's shown up, you've gone looking for opportunities to show up Malfoy."  
"I have not."  
"Come on, Harry. You actually try in Divination, which she shows a profound interest in? That's not your usual style."  
"Maybe I'm tired of getting mediocre marks in Divination."  
"Maybe you're full of shit," Ron said with a grin.   
  
"What do you want Ron?" Harry sighed.  
"I want you to admit to me that you like Cassandra."  
"I'll admit it when you will!"  
"Ugh! I'm hurt that you would even suggest such a thing."  
"Are you really?"  
"Yes, hold on a moment, I think I'm going to be sick from that suggestion," Ron said, pretending to gag.  
"She's not as bad as all that."  
"Anyone who likes Malfoy and gets along tolerably with Snape is as bad as all that. Face it, Harry. She's just an evil creature full of dark, twisted secrets and desires that only Malfoy and Snape would understand. The only plus side is that she's not very talkative and looks killer even in school robes," Ron said with an evil grin. "Actually, it might be good for you, Harry. Maybe you won't be such a goody-good."  
"I am not even liking you, Ron. Just go away," Harry said with a smile.  
"I'm only trying to be helpful," he said.   
"I don't need your help," Harry assured him.  
"You sure? I could talk to her."  
"No! That's quite alright."  
"Alright. If you're sure..."  
"Positive."  
  
Harry looked at the sky. It was afire with reds and oranges. It would be dark soon. "Okay, everyone, let's call it a day," he yelled, cupping his hands so that his team could hear him. One by on e, the team descended and walked off the field, brooms in hand. Eventually only two people remained, Harry and Cassandra. He flew over to her. She sat motionless on her broomstick, watching the sun sink slowly beneath the horizon.   
  
"Ready?" he asked her. She turned her head quickly.  
"Oh, Harry! I didn't even see you there. I guess I was lost for a while," she replied, turning to gaze at the sunset.   
"You ready to land?" he asked. Cassandra looked nervous.  
"You mean as in get down?" she asked. He nodded. She shook her head. "I don't want to get down."  
"Scared?" Harry inquired grinning.  
"Yes!"  
"Come on. I'll tell you how, " he coaxed.  
"Nuh-uh."  
"You can't hang up here all night!"  
"Wanna bet?"  
"Fine, you leave me no choice," Harry sighed, moving in closer. His eyes twinkled mischievously.   
"Harry- Harry, what are you going to do?" she asked, not liking the look on his face one little bit. He smiled at her and put one arm around her waist.  
"Down," he whispered. Her broomstick fell to the ground immediately. He laughed softly, enjoying for a moment her clinging to him with terror, as if he'd let something happen to her. He repositioned her in front of him on his Firebolt.  
  
Her death-grip on his neck relaxed. "Now," he said," I'm going to show you some real flying if it kills us both." Cassandra turned deathly pale.   
"Oh, no! NO! Harry-!" she protested before he started doing corkscrews up and down the Quidditch field. Cassandra tightened her grasp, one arm over his shoulder, the other around his waist. Her face was buried in his shoulder. Harry was enjoying himself immensely. He loved to feel the wind whip through his hair as he defied gravity over and over again. That he could feel Cassandra's lips on his neck and she was holding him very tightly was an added bonus. He slowed down and flew parallel to the ground for a bit. Cassandra raised her head and loosened her grip. Harry smiled softly before going into a perfectly executed Wronski Feint.  
  
"You bloody bastard!" Cassandra laughed, hitting Harry with her fist at each word. He laughed as they entered the Great Hall. He grabbed her wrists gently. Her hair was windswept, her cheeks were ruddy and she was pissed- in a harmless sort of way. She was still struggling to free her wrists when they sat down for dinner. He let go, still laughing. She threw a dinner roll at him. It bounced off his forehead. She picked it up and threw it at him again.  
  
"Never- do- that- again!" she commanded, bouncing the roll off his forehead in between words for effect.  
"Okay! Stop!" Harry said, putting up his arms.  
"No," she said, throwing it once more. "You were having too much fun with that, you- you sadist!"  
"Not a word I want to hear while I'm eating, thank you," remarked Ron.  
"I am not!" Harry protested.  
"You are! You were enjoying that too much! Evil!" she cried, sticking her tongue out.  
"Now there's the pot calling the kettle black," Ron muttered.  
"She's not evil. You can't be evil and ticklish."  
"I am not-" Cassandra broke into a fit of giggles when Harry tickled her. Hermione got up and left.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Harry asked.  
"I'll tell you as soon as you get rid of that trollop over there," Ron replied, nodding towards Cassandra. She smiled.  
"I knew that you don't like me, but it's okay because you are without a doubt the biggest prick I've ever met," she said calmly.  
"That's not true. In fact, I still mean what I said on the first day. You're gorgeous and I like you just fine- until you open your mouth and generally it's downhill from there- for me at least. I have no idea what you opening your mouth may mean to other-" he broke off as Cassandra smacked him hard across the face. Harry cracked up because for a split second both of Ron's eyes were in the same socket. But Cassandra wasn't finished. She took the time to dump a pitcher of pumpkin juice all over Ron before going to sit by Malfoy at the Slytherin table.   
  
"Well, that worked," Ron sighed, wiping his face with a napkin. "Thank God, she got my drift. I didn't want to have to say that-"  
"Why did you?"  
"I had to get rid of her. Now I can deny having implied anything besides the fact that I can't stand her. Plus, now you're off the hook."  
"What's this about Hermione?" Harry inquired. Ron looked around.  
"Not here," he said. "Come with me. I have to get cleaned up anyway." Harry followed Ron to the nearest bathroom.  
  
"Yuck!" Ron said, looking at himself in the mirror. "That bitch!" he exclaimed. Harry laughed again. "I wish Hermione was here. She'd know the perfect spell. At any rate, about Hermione."  
"Yes?"  
"She likes you, Harry."  
"Did she tell you that?"  
"No, but it's rather obvious," he responded. Harry was silent. "You know," Ron continued, "I should be thanking Cassandra."  
"Why's that?"  
"I like Hermione. She likes you. You like Cassandra. You're so busy with her, you've been ignoring Hermione, which is good for me because if you were paying her any attention, I'd have a snowball's chance in Hell."  
"Have I really been ignoring Hermione?" Harry asked. Ron nodded. "Damn it! I have to find her!" he said, rushing out of the bathroom.  
"I really should keep my mouth shut," Ron muttered to himself.  
  
Harry found Hermione in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione saw him and got up to leave. "Hermione, don't leave," he requested.  
"Did Ron put you up to this?" she demanded.   
"Why would you think that?"  
"Because I find it hard to believe that you would tear yourself away from Cassandra to come after me."  
"Hermione, honestly-"  
"You like her, don't you?" she asked. Harry was caught off guard. Was he that transparent? Did the entire world know? "Harry Potter, you are the world's biggest fool," she sighed.  
"What?"  
"Ever since you came to the Burrow all you've talked about is Cassandra. Since we've gotten to Hogwarts, you've been helping her, defending her, chasing after her. It's pathetic!"  
"Why?" he asked, his voice low.  
"She's got you wrapped around her finger while she's chasing after Malfoy and every other guy except Ron and Neville, and that's because Ron won't have any of it and Neville is -well, Neville."  
"She is not!" he replied in the same tone. He was aware that he had just proven Hermione's point exactly. Her laugh was scornful. "Cassandra's just-"  
"Friendly?" offered Hermione. Harry nodded. "Please, no one has any business being that friendly."  
"Hermione please, don't do this to me. I can't have both you and Ron against me," he begged. His warm green eyes pleaded with her and his countenance looked genuinely distressed. She closed her eyes tightly and nodded. He hugged her. "Thank you, " he whispered. She nodded. He released her and turned to leave.  
"I was wrong," she called.  
"How so?" he asked.  
"You're not the world's biggest fool," she replied. He smiled and went through the portrait hole. "I am," she whispered.  
  



	11. Quidditch starts

A/N: It's been forever and ever, but here you are and thank you to all those who reviewed.  
  
***  
Chapter 11  
First match of the year was Ravenclaw versus Slytherin. Harry didn't like what he saw. Well, he did like part of what he saw. Cho was there as the Ravenclaw seeker, looking just as pretty as ever. Malfoy was also there. Much to Harry's dismay, he was good. Apparently he had been practicing over the summer. Harry watched from the stands as Malfoy went into a perfectly controlled dive. Cassandra gasped and squeezed Harry's arm absently. Malfoy pulled out of the dive and Cassandra gave a sigh of relief.  
"Wow! That was almost as good as one of your dives," she said grinning. Harry smiled, noting her use of the word almost.  
  
The Madame Hooch blew the whistle. "What? Draco Malfoy caught the Snitch! Slytherin wins!" Lee Jordan cried, disbelief stamped plainly on his face. Harry could hardly believe it either. As far as he knew, Malfoy had never caught the Snitch. "Oh that's wonderful!" Cassandra cried.  
"Do you have any idea what you're saying?" asked Dean.  
"Look, darlin'. Let me explain how things work around here. Slytherins hate all Gryffindors. No exceptions. We hate all Slytherins right back, especially Draco Malfoy," Seamus said.  
"But why?"  
"It's just the way things are," Dean said.  
"But that's so incredibly stupid it's not even funny!" she protested.  
"What do you mean?" Dean asked.  
"You're hating someone just because they sleep in a different section of the castle! That's ludicrous!" she exclaimed.  
"We don't hate them because they sleep in a different part of the castle. We hate them because they're a bunch of sneaky, underhanded gits," Ron said.  
"Scummy lot, they are," Seamus added.  
"Even You-Know-Who was a Slytherin. All dark wizards come from Slytherin," stated Dean. Everyone else nodded. It was a well-established fact.  
"Not all," she whispered.  
"What do you mean not all?" Seamus asked.  
"There was- is one from Gryffindor," she explained. Harry froze. She was talking about Wormtail, but how did she know about that?  
"Black? He's a loony," Dean said.  
"Not Black. Someone else. You mean you don't know?"  
"Know what?" asked Neville.  
"Never mind," she replied shaking her head. She looked so lost.  
"That's not the point. The point was that Slytherins are no good. They hate us. We hate them. End of story," Seamus explained. Cassandra shook her head again.  
"That's not the end of the story. You can't just categorize people like that. You don't even know half of them," she said.  
"I don't want to know half of them. Is something wrong with you?" Seamus asked, beginning to lose patience with her. Why was she refusing to understand something that was so completely obvious?  
"I guess so," she said, running down to the field.  
"Some co.-captain you got there, Harry. Sure you can trust her?" Ron asked.  
"Positive," Harry replied, much to Hermione's disappointment.  
  
The Gryffindors watched as she walked up to Malfoy on the field. "What is she doing?" somebody asked. Dean looked through his binoculars.   
"She's talking to him!" he said.  
"Talking to Malfoy! Eww!" said Lavender.  
"I couldn't agree more," said Ron.  
"What's she saying?" asked Harry.  
"It looks like she's saying congratulations- blah, blah, blah- something about Quidditch practice tonight- some more stuff I don't understand- midnight," Dean said.  
"Midnight?" echoed Seamus. "What reason could they possibly have to mention midnight?"  
"Maybe she's meeting him at midnight," Parvati said.  
"What can they do at midnight that they can't do at some reasonable hour?" Neville asked. That's what Harry wanted to know.  
  
At midnight, Harry took out the Marauders Map. He looked for the dot labeled Cassandra Figg. She wasn't anywhere in Gryffindor Tower. He had a feeling she wouldn't be. She wasn't near Mrs. Figg's office, or Dumbledore's. Harry found her at last. She was in the Slytherin common room with Malfoy. Not only was she with him, but there was virtually no space between the two dots. What was she- Harry stopped himself. He didn't want to know what they were doing. He'd kill him anyway.  
  
Harry didn't get much sleep that night. At five in the morning he went down to the common room. Cassandra was there already, humming softly to herself. "Morning, Harry. Sleep well?"  
"No," he grumbled.  
"Oh, poor dear. Why not?"  
"You and Malfoy kept me up." Cassandra looked puzzled.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You and Malfoy together."  
"But, Harry, you see us together everyday."  
"That's not what I meant!"  
"Then what do you mean? Is this part of being a wizard- speaking in riddles so that no one has the slightest idea what you're talking about?"  
"I know you and Malfoy were together last night."  
"Wha-"  
"I saw you."  
"Saw us doing what?"  
"Well, I didn't see you personally. I saw you on this," he replied, unfolding the Marauder's Map. Cassandra looked at it in mute fascination.  
"What are you so upset about?"  
"When I looked at this map, I saw two dots, one was you, the other was Malfoy."  
"And?"  
"And the two dots were practically on top of each other!"  
"Harry, what do you think we were doing in the common room?"   
"I spent all night trying not to think about it."  
"I see. Would you like me to tell you exactly what happened?" she asked.  
"Go ahead."  
"Fine. I walked into the Slytherin common room to meet Draco. I waited a moment. He came down the stairs. I hugged him and congratulated him on his win that afternoon. Then we talked. Nothing else happened,"  
"Alright."  
"Harry, were you jealous?"  
"Jealous? Of Malfoy? Please!"  
"You were!" she exclaimed, eyes lighting up. "Aw. That's so cute!"   
"I was not-" She gave him a quick peck on the cheek.  
"You have no reason to be jealous of Draco," she assured him, turning to go out.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I'm meeting Neville in the library."  
"Again?"  
"I'm completely lost in Herbology and Neville needs help in Divination. I 'll see you later."  
"Bye."  
  
The first game the Gryffindors played was against Hufflepuff. They had a new seeker this year and a new captain. Cedric Diggory had held the positions last year. The game started off well enough. Gryffindor scored first. This was followed up by a goal from Hufflepuff Chaser Ernie Macmillan. Seamus, who had agreed to be keeper for the Hufflepuff game so that Ron could be keeper against Slytherin, merely shrugged. The game wore on. Harry hovered above the game looking for the Snitch. So far he hadn't seen it. A flash of gold caught his eye. There it was! He saw it hovering near the ground, directly below him. Harry dived sharply. He heard gasps of admiration as he plummeted toward the ground. He reached- GOT IT! Harry turned around just in time to see the Bludger hit Seamus and hear the sickening crack it made as it crashed into his ribcage. He watched in horror as Seamus plunged to the ground fifty feet below- and was caught neatly by little Zoë Magi, the reserve Seeker.  
  
There was a momentous sigh as the entire crowd let out the breaths they had been holding in unison. Instantly everyone was on the field. Professor McGonagall conjured a stretcher for Seamus. "Would you like to come to the infirmary with him, Miss Magi? You probably saved his life." Zoë nodded and left the rest of the team to celebrate their win. "Poor Seamus," Cassandra sighed.  
"Poor Seamus! Why didn't you do something?" asked Ron.  
"What could I have done?"  
"You could've caught him yourself."  
"Are you crazy? I can't fly. I'd probably end up impaling him with my broom. Besides, I didn't see you doing anything."  
"Neither one of you could've done anything. All that could be done has been done. Stop fighting," Hermione said. Ron glared at Cassandra, hate crackling between the two of them like electricity.  
"Slytherin lover!" he shouted. Everyone gasped. Cassandra couldn't say anything. She did what she always did when she was upset- she left.   
"Okay, maybe I shouldn't have said that one," Ron admitted.  
"Yeah, maybe," Harry said.  
"Well, did we win or did we win?" Fred asked.  
"Yeah, why are we standing around here? Let's celebrate!" said George.  
  
Harry couldn't sleep that night. The Gryffindors had celebrated their win far into the night and Cassandra was nowhere to be found. Where could she be? Where would Cassandra run when she was hurt? There was Dumbledore and Mrs. Figg of course and- Malfoy. Cassandra couldn't be stupid enough to run crying to Malfoy because Ron had called her a Slytherin lover would she? In Harry's opinion, running to Malfoy crying about anything was stupid, because Malfoy wasn't capable of pity or understanding. Unable to stand the combined weight of his thoughts and the silence resounding through the dorm, Harry decided to go for a walk.  
  
He was wandering around the second floor when he heard giggles from around the corner. "Oh you didn't!" said a voice Harry recognized as Cassandra's.   
"I did! You should've seen it!" said a voice he couldn't identify.   
'Myrtle, I'd have died!" Cassandra laughed. Harry froze. Myrtle? Moaning Myrtle? Gloomy Moaning Myrtle? Laughing like a normal girl? Couldn't be.  
  
"It's not worth all that. Believe me, I know," Myrtle giggled. Cassandra giggled too. They came around the corner. It was Moaning Myrtle! Harry had never seen her so happy, not even when she caught him naked in the prefects' bathroom. Cassandra stopped.   
"Oh, hello, Harry," she said.  
"Hello. What are you two giggling about?"  
"What you look like naked," Cassandra replied. Harry blushed beet-red as Cassandra and Myrtle broke into fresh laughs and hurried past him. It took him it took him a few minutes to realize that Cassandra might have been lying.  
  
Finally, it came. Gryffindor would play Slytherin that afternoon. At breakfast the entire school was chattering excitedly. Cassandra looked nervous. "What's the matter?" Ron asked. "Don't know who to root for?"  
"Ron, I know it's hard, but could you, just this once at least try not to be an ass?" she retorted.  
"I'll try when you stop being such a complete b-"  
"Gryffindors are known for their chivalry. Are you sure the sorting hat didn't make some kind of mistake?"  
"Yes it did. You quite obviously should be in Slytherin, since you mix so well with them!"  
"Better to be a 'sneaky underhanded git' as you call them, then a completely rude smart ass like yourself. At least Slytherins treat their fellow Slytherins with a bare minimum of courtesy!"  
"Courtesy? Hah! Slytherins wouldn't knew courtesy if it bit them!"  
"Neither would you," she replied.   
"Oh my God! Someone said something you don't like and you didn't go running to Malfoy! Somebody pinch me."  
"I could punch you, if you like," volunteered Neville.  
"What?"  
"The poor girl is distressed. She doesn't need you to make things worse. Now please, save you energy for the game and shut up," Neville said. Harry was astounded. That was the second time in a few weeks that Neville had taken a stand against something. What was up with him? Cassandra smiled at him.  
"Thank you, Neville," she said, sounding truly grateful. Neville blushed and looked down at his plate.  
  
Harry felt excitement coursing through his veins as he stood on the Quidditch field. He had two aims for this game: catch the Snitch and make Malfoy look bad doing it. Madame Hooch blew her whistle. Instantly 16 people kicked off the ground and rose into the air, 7 from each team, Madame Hooch, and Cassandra.  
  
Almost immediately Angelina scored for Gryffindor. Harry circled around looking for the Snitch. Slytherin scored a goal. That was their only goal the entire game. Ron was like a wall on his new broomstick- a Firebolt, courtesy of Fred and George. Harry had to admit he was good. Lee continued his slightly biased commentary. "Troy has the Quaffle for Slytherin. He takes a shot. Blocked by incredible Keeper Ron Weasley. Gryffindor's chances for the Quidditch Cup are looking really good this year. Another goal blocked by Ron Weasley. Weasley passes to Alicia Spinnet. Watch out for that Bludger! Ooh! Nice save. Fred or George (can't tell from here) sends the Bludger toward Malfoy, Slytherin Seeker. Malfoy barely dodges. Alicia scores!" Harry saw the Snitch. He went into a dive.  
  
"Harry dives. He's going after the Snitch! Foul!" Lee cried as a Slytherin Chaser ran into Harry, nearly knocking him off his broom. "Katie Bell takes the penalty shot. It's good!"  
Harry concentrated on looking for the Snitch, ignoring the unpleasant feeling that Malfoy was following him. He thought of the Wronski Feint. It was a risky move, but he had done it the other day and Malfoy was really starting to bother him. He made up his mind. He went into a sharp dive, gaining speed as he neared the ground. Malfoy followed. Three feet from the ground, Harry spiraled upwards. Malfoy barely avoided having his face forcefully introduced to the ground. "Pity, too," Harry thought.  
  
Harry went back to circling the field. He blinked twice. The Snitch was right in front of him! With lightening reflexes, he reached out and caught it. He raised his hand in the air. Madame Hooch blew the whistle. "Game over! Gryffindor wins 250 to 10. Hah! Take that Slytherin! Sneaky, cheating, no good-"  
"Lee!" Professor McGonagall warned.  
"Sorry, Professor."  
  
Harry was immediately surround by cheering teammates and classmates. "Harry, Ron, that game was fantastic!" Hermione cried hugging them both.  
"You really think so?" asked Ron, thankful that the blush creeping over his cheeks could be accredited to his exertions as keeper.   
"Oh, yeah," Seamus said, "absolutely fabulous." Ron grinned.  
"How are you feeling?" Harry asked Seamus.  
"I've been better, but wow! It was almost worth getting hit if we beat Slytherin that badly," Seamus replied. Dean shook his head. Harry laughed.  
  
He tore himself away from the crowd of jubilant Gryffindors to look for Cassandra. Oh, look, there she was talking to- Malfoy. Harry frowned. She patted Malfoy on the shoulder before running over to Harry.   
"Harry, that was incredible!" she cried, hugging him. He hugged her back.   
"Weren't we awesome?"  
"Unbelievable! And that dive! You nearly scared me to death thinking you were going to crash!"  
"It takes nothing short of a crowd of dementors to knock Harry out of the game!" Fred said.  
"He caught the Snitch with a broken arm once," said somebody.  
"Then Lockhart did him one better and removed all his bones for him!" Ron said.  
"Not all of them!" Hermione protested.  
"Do you remember the time he nearly swallowed it?" Neville asked.  
"Marcus Flint had a fit!" George laughed. Harry grinned sheepishly.   
"Is that true?" Cassandra asked.  
"Yeah," Harry said almost unwillingly. Cassandra laughed.  
"You are something else! Did you know that?"  
"Of course he is! Don't you know the story of Harry Potter?" someone asked. Cassandra looked at the blush rising in Harry's cheeks.  
"No," she said with an evil grin. "Tell me all about it."  
  
***  
What did you think? More when I think of it! Please review.  
  
Luv ya!   
J. Silver 


	12. The new SPEW

a/N: Wow! People actually like this fic. Groovy. So as not to disappoint, I'm continuing.  
  
Thanks to Kit Cloudkicker (I see that you've found me. Hello!), MineMe, Paige, Silverfox, and Kirst.  
  
***  
Eventually Harry's entire life story came out, along with a few interesting episodes related by the twins, which Harry hotly declared were pure fiction. "Yes, unfortunately, that's true," George admitted.  
"You see, my dear," Fred began, slinging an arm around Cassandra's shoulders. "Harry has never had a girlfriend."  
"But that's entirely due to lack of trying, isn't it, ladies?" George said, turning to the Gryffindor girls for verification. A chorus of giggles was his only reply. Harry was once again visited by the thought that giggling should be made illegal.  
"But never fear-"  
"Help is on the way," George finished.  
"Yes. Look!" Fred held out a handful of badges.  
"S-P-E-W," read Ron.  
"No, Ron, it's 'spew'," George corrected.  
"Stands for 'Support and encourage Potter's Endeavors with Women'," Fred explained. Harry flushed maroon.  
"There's an extra 'e' in there," Ron said.  
"No, there isn't," replied George.  
"Yes, there is," insisted Ron. "Support and encour-"  
"Oh, honestly, Ron! Don't you know anything? If it isn't capitalized, it doesn't count," Fred said good-naturedly. Cassandra giggled.  
"Care to join?" George asked, offering her a badge. Harry fervently wished for the ground to swallow him up.   
  
It seemed that Cassandra enjoyed deliberately causing Harry discomfort because she immediately agreed. She wasted no time in pinning it on. "Ouch!" she cried, putting her finger to her mouth. "It stuck me!"  
"Good for it," muttered Ron. Cassandra glared at him.   
"Ron?" Fred said, offering Ron a badge. Ron sent an impish grin at Harry.  
"Of course!" he answered. Soon everyone had a Spew badge, except Hermione.  
"C'mon, Hermione. You don't want Harry to be single forever, do you?" George asked.  
"Certainly not," she replied sternly. "But this is silly!" Harry would've said, "mortifying", but he supposed "silly" worked as well.   
"Oh, look!" Dennis Creevy exclaimed. He had discovered that like the "Support Cedric Diggory" badges, the "Spew" badges also had another message: "Say 'yes' to our Golden Boy".  
"Just let me die now," Harry prayed. "Things can't get any worse."  
"As members of Spew, your job is to hunt for perspective girlfriends for Harry and harass him until he does something about it," Fred announced.  
  
This wasn't happening. This just wasn't happening. One moment, he was perfectly content, having succeeded in showing up Malfoy and winning the Quidditch game, the next he was horribly embarrassed wishing he could just vanish and never show his face again. He covered his face with his hands. "Cheer up," someone whispered. "In two weeks they'll forget all about it." Harry looked up to see Neville smiling reassuringly.  
"You really think so?"  
"Definitely." Harry felt a little better.  
"What about Amalia?" someone suggested.  
"Please, I wouldn't set her upon anybody," Davis muttered, rolling his eyes.  
"Ginny!" someone cried. Ginny blushed furiously.  
"No," Will Bradford replied instantly. "Not Ginny."  
"Hermione," Lavender said simply. Hermione stuck her nose up in the air.  
"Guess that's a no," said George.  
"What about Harry's biggest fan?"  
"I thought we already ruled out Ginny."  
"Not Ginny! Colin!" A wave of laughter spread through the room.  
"Girlfriends. Guys need not apply." Seamus said.  
"Darn," Colin replied sarcastically. He had improved drastically in three years. He hadn't bothered Harry for a picture all year, though he did take a couple of Ginny for a friend. Still, for old times sake..."But can I have a picture Harry? Huh? Huh?" he begged with obviously fake enthusiasm. Harry smiled, admiring Colin's ability to laugh at himself.   
"Sure," Harry said. Colin snapped the picture quickly and was about to move on when Harry stopped him.  
"Colin?"  
"Yeah, Harry?"  
"Could I ask you for a favor?"  
"Colin Creevy, at your service."  
"I was wondering if you could take a picture." Colin chortled.  
"Are you kidding? That's all I do!"  
"No, no. I want you to take a picture for me, but could you not menton it-"  
"Ah," Colin said, eyes sparkling. "Who's the lucky lady?" Harry felt like such a sap.  
"Cassandra," Harry mumbled.  
"Isn't she lovely? She photographs quite nicely."  
"And how would you know?"  
"Oh, I've got a couple of shots."  
"Don't tell me you-"  
"Her aunt asked me to take a some. She noticed that I was always 'lurking about, waiting to ambush someone with my camera.' Nice girl. A bit touched," Colin remarked, tapping his head slightly. "But nice all the same."  
"Thank you."  
"Anything for my hero." Harry shot a reproachful look at Colin. "Just kidding."  
  
For the next few days Harry was either grinning as he remembered his Quidditch victory or blushing every time he saw a Spew badge. Unfourtunately, Fred and George's joke had taken off and most of the school was sporting them. "I hate these things," Harry muttered, chucking a badge into the common room fire.   
"What? These?" Ron asked, grinning. He pressed the badge and the alternate slogan appeared.   
"You're worse than the whole lot of them," Harry complained. He turned to Hermione. "At least you haven't decided to take part in this foolishness." But Hermione wasn't listening. She seemed to be concentrating very hard as she stared at some distant object.  
"Earth to Herm. Come in, Herm. Do you copy?" He waved a hand in front of her face. She blinked several times.  
"What?" she asked.  
"We thought we'd lost you."  
"What were you staring at?"  
"Neville," she replied absently.  
"Neville?" Harry and Ron echoed.  
"Yes."  
"Why are you staring at Neville?" inquired Ron.   
"Look at him." They did, both boys looking extremely puzzled.  
"Again, why?" Ron asked.  
"Don't you notice anything different about him?" Hermione said with a touch of impatience.  
"He's taller?" Harry suggested. Ron tilted his head. Hermione sighed.  
"Let's try this again. When we first met Neville what words would you have used to describe him?"  
"Round."  
"Hufflepuff," Ron replied. Harry and Hermione turned to look at him. "What? Don't tell me you've never looked at Neville and thought that he would make a good Hufflepuff." Hermione shook her head.  
"What words would you use to describe him now?"  
"Less round?" Ron volunteered.  
"More confident," said Harry.  
"More competent," added Ron. They were beginning to see what Hermione was getting at. All three of them turned to look at Neville, who was blissfully unaware that he was the object of such scrutiny.   
"I see now. Yes, he's definitely more outgoing."  
"It's like he's figured out what a spine is for. What? Will you stop looking at me like a just said something horrible!" Ron demanded. Neville looked up and waved at them with a look that said, "There have got to be other things you can stare at." Abashed, the trio smiled sheepishly and waved, turning their attention back to homework.  
"See?" hissed Hermione.  
"So Neville's maturing? Big deal. Why does that require your attention?" Ron asked.  
"It was just an observation," she said, nibbling her quill.  
  
Harry felt a tap on the shoulder. It was Colin. "Alright, Harry? Can I have a word with you?"  
"What about?" he asked.  
"Well I was wondering if you cared to be guest speaker at the Harry Potter Fan Club banquet this evening," Colin replied. Ron looked at Colin as if he were positively insane. Colin cast Harry a meaningful look.  
"It's a joke," Hermione said. "He's being sarcastic."  
"Sure, Colin," Harry said, rising to his feet.  
"I'll have him back in a jif," Colin assured Ron.  
"I knew Hermione had a sense of humor behind all that studying nonsense." Colin said, leading Harry up the steps to the boys' dormitory and stopping in front of a door Harry had never entered. Colin opened the door with a flourish.  
"Step inside my office please." Harry did so, wondering when Colin had acquired his own sense of humor. He really was okay, once he stopped following Harry constantly. Harry told him so. Colin blushed.  
"I was such a weenie in first year. Everything was so new. Gah, if I had it to do all over again..."  
"You'd have taken fewer pictures?"  
"Nah, I would've packed more film. I ran out." Harry chuckled to himself. Colin pulled a little black case out of his trunk. He opened it and spread its contents across the lid. "Here you are. Take your pick." Harry bent to look.  
"Your photography has improved, I see."  
"It's easy when your subjects aren't running away." Harry grinned.  
"Right." There were several different snapshots of Cassandra: one were she was reading, one were she was laughing, one were she was making a face at the camera, and even one were she was up in a tree, waving at the camera.  
"When did you take these?" Harry asked.  
"Whenever. I just go up to her and say 'Cassie, can I have a picture?' and most of the time, she let's me. She thinks I'm an artist. Can't imagine where she picked up that idea. Take what you like." Harry selected the one with the tree. Colin smiled. "I'm rather partial to that one."  
"Are you sure you don't like her yourself?"   
"I adore her, but her and me? Laughable. Besides, I'm kinda pining after someone right now."  
"Who?" Harry inquired. Colin pulled another case out of his trunk and passed it to Harry. Inside was a single picture. Harry's eyes widened. It was Parvati in her dress robes. She was smiling in a way she hadn't while she was with Harry.  
"Now, you want to talk hopeless causes, here's one. Think Hermione'd be willing to take me on in addition to house elves' rights?" Harry smiled.  
"Thank you, Colin. I owe you. "  
"I take checks."  
"I'll remember that." He left the fourth year dorm in a slightly better mood.  
  
All through breakfast the next morning, Harry couldn't help but grin every time he looked at Parvati. "Don't tell me you like her," Cassandra said.   
"Absolutely not."  
"Then why are you staring at her?"  
"I'm not staring."  
"That's right. He's not staring. He's ogling," Hermione snapped.  
"I'm not ogling."  
"He's drooling," Cassandra said. She and Hermione shared a look across the table and both girls giggled.  
"Ron!" Harry said, looking to his best friend for help. Ron shrugged.  
"Could you be any more useless?"   
"I could try."  
"Fine," Harry said exasperated. "Promise not to say anything?" Cassandra, Ron, and Hermione nodded. "Colin fancies her." Cassandra squealed. "Keep it down!"  
"Sorry. That's so adorable!!" she giggled. She looked thoughtful. "That explains the-" she stopped abruptly.  
"Explains the what?" Ron asked.  
"Never mind." Cassandra rose from the table.  
"Where are you going?" Harry called.  
"To tell Parvati," she replied as if it were obvious.  
"But you promised!"  
"Trust me," she said scurrying down to where Parvati was sitting.  
  
"Famous last words," Ron muttered. "Poor Colin."  
"Remind me again as to why you like her?" Hermione asked.  
"Because he likes the idea of dating ditzy death eaters," Ron said.  
"Hey!" Ron grinned.  
"Sorry. Ditzy potential death eaters. I stand corrected."  
"She's not ditzy," Hermione said. "Just a little-"  
"Stupid? Blond?"  
"I resent that," Seamus called.   
"I was shooting for 'lacking in common sense'," Hermione replied.  
"Honestly, Ron, can't you just drop this? You two fighting is getting very old. What are you fighting for anyway?" Neville asked.  
"Whose side are you on, Neville?" Ron asked.  
"Hers," Neville replied instantly.  
"After all we've been through? Why?"  
"She's prettier than you," Neville replied, grinning. Ron clutched at his heart.  
"I have been mortally wounded." He fell forward onto the table.  
"And they say I'm dramatic," murmured Seamus.  
  
***  
Comments? Suggestions? you know the drill. Review!  
  
love,   
J. Silver 


End file.
